Experiment X
by Nightshade2917
Summary: An experiment had gone horribly wrong for the Cons. They thought that their nightmares were over when nearly five years had past. Now she has returned, but this time she needs their help in saving her life. Will the Autobots and Decepticons help this poor unfortunate soul before its too late? Note that the rating may change. Genres also include Family, Si-Fi, and a little Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Illness

Disclaimer I do not own the Transformers Prime characters in this story, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Illness<p>

It had been nearly four months since Cybertron was restored. The Cybertronian citizens were able to be born since the AllSpark was returned to Cybertron's core. The Decepticons and Autobots finally set aside their differences after centuries of brutal warfare. Now, every bot on the New Cybertron was living in a time of peace and tranquility.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were in the Ex-Decepticon warship, going through old files of Decepticon's traps and history. Ratchet was going through Decepticon experimental files when he heard the communication comlink beeping. He pressed the green blinking button and said, "Yes, what is it? I am very busy with decrypting…" But he was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, you there?" Ratchet's optics widened in shock when he recognized the voice.

"Raf? By the AllSpark, how have you been, old friend?" Raf on the other hand, didn't call Ratchet to just catch up on things.

"Sorry Ratchet, we have no time to chit chat on things. We have an emergency! We need a spacebridge open NOW!" Raf replied rapidly.

"Woah, woah, slow down, Raf. What seems to be the problem?" replied Ratchet. There were some background conversations and beeping noises coming from the other side of the comlink.

"No time to explain right this second, Ratchet! We need a portal open NOW!" shouted Raf.

"Okay, Raf. Jeez, don't get your tail pipe in a twist," replied Ratchet sarcastically. The Autobot was typing in the coordinates for the spacebridge jump from Earth to Cybertron. The portal opened in the room Ratchet was in as he patiently waited for the human friends he'd known for a very long time.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee walked into the room and saw Ratchet opening a bridge in the Decepticon med room. "Hey Ratchet!" exclaimed Bulkhead in a friendly manner.

"Not now, Bulkhead. Our human friends have a dire emergency and are coming here," replied Ratchet sternly. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee looked at each other in confusion and concern for their human friends.

"What kind of emergency?" Arcee asked with a bit of worry in her tone.

"Yeah, and are the kids okay? Miko didn't wreck anything right?" asked Bulkhead.

Ratchet raised his hand and replied, "Yepyep! One at a time puh-leez!" Ratchet took a short breath and said, "The only thing that I know is that something terrible must have happened, and they are coming here. I don't know exactly what happened on Earth, but Raf told me to open up a spacebridge just a few minutes ago."

Before Bumblebee could ask Ratchet what Raf said to him, the spacebridge sizzled as the humans entered into the room. "Ratchet, we need a med bay!" yelled Jack in between heavy breaths, a result of running with Miko.

"What?!" cried the Autobots.

Jack was about to explain their situation when Miko cut in. "Guys, we need a med bay ready now because this cyborg girl was infected with this green energon stuff!"

"A what?" questioned Arcee.

"A cy-bor-g. You know, half human half machine!" Miko stated sarcastically.

Ratchet rolled his optics and said, "Phup! Puh-leez, that is highly impractical." He paused for a moment before asking worriedly, "Did you say green energon like in Tox-En?!" asked Ratchet with worry in his tone.

Miko nodded her head. "Yeah, that stuff somehow infected this girl. Plus she is in really, really bad shape," she replied.

Bulkhead's jaw dropped slightly at the mention of Tox-En still being on Earth. "How is it possible? I destroyed that chunk of Tox-En a long time ago!" Bulkhead stated with a bit of fear in his tone.

Then Agent Fowler, Nurse Darby, and Raf came into the room while carting a med table with a clear dome covering it so that the patient could breathe. "We need to stabilize her now!" yelled June. The Autobots' optics widened as they saw a young human girl around the age of 16 or 17 with light blue hair in the med cart. They were especially surprised that the girl had a cybertronian left arm.

"By the AllSpark!" exclaimed Ratchet in astonishment. "Bumblebee, get me Knock Out immediately!" he demanded. Bumblebee nodded his head and went out to get the Ex-Con. The medic turned towards Arcee and Bulkhead and said, "Arcee, Bulkhead, please change the atmosphere in this ship to suit our human guests."

"On it, Rachet," replied Arcee as she and Bulkhead ran towards the controls.

After a few minutes of modifying the ships' air to the humans' preference for 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.9% argon, 0.03% carbon dioxide, and other types of gases, the ship's vents fizzed and sizzled as oxygen filled all of the rooms. "Okay, the air in this ship has been changed," said Bulkhead. Every one of the humans in the room started to remove their helmets and space suits. June removed the dome that was attached to the med cart off so that they could examine her more easily.

Ratchet turned towards June and Fowler and said, "Quickly, bring the patient over here!" The two rushed the girl over to where the medic was waiting for them while browsing through some Cybertronian equipment. Once he saw the patient up close, he noticed that the girl was very, very pale with baggy skin around her eye sockets. Then he saw green jagged lines all over her body, including her Cybertronian arm. Rachet scanned her body with his scanner and gasped. "Noo, it's not possible."

June looked at him worriedly and asked, "Is there a way to cure her, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his head and replied, "I don't know June. Her body… " The Autobot stumbled for a few seconds, "Her body has been infused with CNA and Cybertronian biology!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Her body is infused with what again?" questioned Agent Fowler.

Ratchet turned to Fowler and said, "Her body has been mutated with Cybertronian biology. Her human body is flowing with traces of energon!" replied Ratchet in disbelief.

June's eyes widened as she took her medical bag, searched through it quickly, and pulled out a small vial. "This is a sample of her blood that I took a while ago," said the nurse. Everyones' eyes widened as they saw the color of the girl's blood was a blue violet.

"Umm… is it supposed to be that color?" asked Bulkhead.

Jack shook his head and replied, "No, our blood is a reddish color, not a blueish purple."

Then the girl's heart rate dropped to a flat line. "We're losing her!" Nurse Darby shouted. She grabbed the defibrillator, started to rub the two pads together, said "Clear!", and pressed the pads on the girl's chest.

"Oh no, not again," Miko complained as she held her head in her hand.

Bulkhead looked at her worriedly and asked, "Miko, how long has she been in June's care?"

Miko looked up at Bulkhead and sighed. "We had her for two days now. Jack, Raf, and I found her in Jasper Woods, she was walking towards us like a zombie before collapsing to the ground."

Jack continued the story."Yeah, we took her to my mom's hospital, and they couldn't even find anything in their records about her condition or about her metallic arm. Her condition was worsening, so we brought her here."

Bulkhead nodded in reply and watched June and Ratchet trying their best to stabilize her. Then the door of the medical room slid open. "Alright, alright, who's the bot that disturbed me from waxing my finish?!" shouted Knock Out as he walked in with a few Vehicon troopers behind him.

"Knock Out, now's not the time to be worrying about your finish!" retorted Ratchet.

Knock Out rolled his optics as he and the other Cons walked closer to where Ratchet was standing. He sighed and said, "Okay, who needs a doc… tor…" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw the girl on the table. His eyes widened in terror as he saw the girl that filled his dreams with nightmares. "No!" he shouted in horror. Then he brought out his electric staff while the other Decepticons changed their hands into cannons and were ready to fire.

The Autobots quickly got in between the girl, and the Cons and aimed their weapons back at them. "Drop your weapons!" Arcee demanded as she narrowed her eyes at Knock Out.

It was a stalemate, with neither side putting down their weapons. "Knock Out! Stop fooling around and help me stabilize her before she dies!" shouted Ratchet with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Knock Out chuckled and said, "Good, let the little devil die!"

"What?!" shouted the humans and the Autobots simultaneously.

"I knew you weren't on our side, Con!" Miko shouted in hatred.

"You would just let this helpless human girl die?" questioned Bumblebee.

Knock Out and the other Decepticons simultaneously said, "Yes!"

Arcee was enraged by Knock Out and the other Decepticons' reply that she was charging her blasters to shoot them. "Give me two reasons why I shouldn't put a bullet in your spark, Knock Out!" she growled furiously at the red Ex-Con.

Knock Out just laughed at her and retorted, "I will give you many reasons why we should kill that spawn of Unicron!" He took a rest for a few seconds before saying, "SHE is the one that murdered over a hundred soldiers in mining operations, scouting, patrolling, and so many others." He looked down at the ground in shame. "It was because of me that I made her the monster that she has become."

"She fills every Decepticon on this very ship with nightmares of her thirst for vengeance!" exclaimed a Con trooper.

Bulkhead laughed at the scared Cons and said, "You're afraid of a human child like if she is a scraplet? Ha! Priceless!" He wiped his optic as if there were a tear coming down.

"DO NOT JOKE AROUND, AUTOBOT SCUM!" yelled another Decepticon. He calmed down a bit and said, "I watched one of my comrades being torn apart. Piece by piece by that monster. Her whole body was covered in his energon. She spared my life to deliver a message to Lord Megatron. For me to tell him that he was next." The Con looked down to the ground and started to shake a little. "Every night I would have nightmares about the death of my friend, over and over again… may his spark rest in peace."

"Those are the reasons why we have to kill her!" said Knock Out with fear in his optics as if he were on the verge of crying.

"No! I won't let you hurt her, Con!" shouted Miko as she kicked his foot. She recoiled in pain for kicking Knock Out's metal foot while he secretly smirked at her futile action.

"Miko is right; I am not going to let this girl die under my care!" shouted June.

Fowler nodded his head in agreement and said, "This young women is under our protection, and I will not let these stories deter us from helping her."

Knock Out hung his head to the side for a moment and said, "Sorry, but this must end, for good." He raised his head up and fired past Arcee and hit the girl's crystal on her chest. He smirked in satisfaction before he was pinned to the floor by Arcee.

"Why you, I should kill you for ending her life!" she shouted.

Then a green-blue, black, silver, light green, light blue, and dark blue light like an aura borealis started to fill the room completely. A voice was heard out of nowhere in almost a small whisper repeating these words over and over again; "Caro mea haec faciat metallum. Ut in eo aliquod corpus esse possit transmutare. May viribus ignis, aqua, terra, aer lucem ac tenebras efflorébit. Nam et ego ero vobis in Pedicon."

The girl's gem started to glow as well as her whole body as she was lifted up into the air. A blinding light filled the room completely, then faded swiftly away. The girl's body descended from the air towards the ground with a thud. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the girl's transformation. "By the AllSpark, what have I created?" Knock Out mumbled to himself.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Caro mea haec faciat metallum. Ut in eo aliquod corpus esse possit transmutare. May viribus ignis, aqua , terra, aer lucem ac tenebras efflorébit. Nam et ego ero vobis in Predacon.<p>

(May my flesh become metal. May my body transform become powerful. May my powers of fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness flourish. For I will be a Predacon.)


	2. Chapter 2: Experiment EX 2146

Chapter 2: Experiment EX 2146

After the light that illuminated the whole room faded back to normal, everyone stared at the girl's body. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw her transformation from a human with a Cybertronian arm into a full-embodied robot. She's a little bit bigger than Arcee but smaller than Bumblebee. "By the AllSpark, what have I created" was all that Knock Out was able to say while everyone else was speechless.

This caught Ratchet's autosepters and he asked him, "What do you mean, 'what have I created.' You can't possibly say that you're the one that changed her human biology!"

Knock Out looked down in utter shame and replied, "Yes, I'm the bot that experimented on a human girl by using Cybertronian biology and chemistry." He paused for a second. "I am the one that did cruel experiments on a young human girl because she had some kind of energon energy source with in her very spark!" He continued his story with a bit of fear in his voice. "She came to us willingly as Lord Megatron, Starscream, and some Vehicon troopers gunned down her human family. We even treated her cruelly by cutting her piece-by-piece, flesh-by-flesh and for what! To be hunted in the middle of the night when we are all alone and vulnerable to her fiery vengeance of the deaths of her family and of her blood being spilled by my hands."

Knock Out looked at his hands as if there was still the girl's blood on them from over five years ago. Then Arcee gently and tenderly placed her hands on Knock Outs and said, "Knock Out, don't blame yourself… much… you were only following Megatrons orders." Knock Out looked at her and gave her a small smile in gratitude. Then they heard Miko gaging and turned towards her while still holding hands.

"Ewe, Arcee have you and Knock Out been dating for all of these months?!" she said childishly.

Arcee and Knock Out blushed and removed each other's hand away from one another. Then Arcee slapped Knock Out behind his head and walked away. Knock Out rubbed his head while still in utter shock of Arcee's sudden action. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Bumblebee were trying to lift the girl's robotic form on the metal table very carefully without dropping her.

Once they stabilized the robotic girl by putting her into stases, Ratchet turned to Knock Out and said, "Mind explaining everything to us, Knock Out?"

"But I thought I just did!" Knock Out retorted in annoyance. Ratchet just gave him the look. Knock Out rolled his optics and said in defeat, "Fine, fine I will tell you everything." Then he went to the computer and began typing. He typed in Experiment EX 2146 as multiple files popped up on screen. "There happy now?" he said sarcastically.

Everyone's eyes widened as they skimmed through the file. "Why did you do this Knock Out?" questioned Bee as he read about the numerous tests with energon infusions.

"Like I said before, the reason why Megatron wanted this human was because she was giving off a huge energon reading. He found use for the girl if I could extracted the energon from her body."

"And that didn't go well did it" Miko said venomously.

Knock Out backed away slightly and whispered to Bulkhead, "Your human pet is a feisty one isn't she."

Bulkhead just laughed and said, "You bet your tires she is! But she is as harmless as a Cybertronian fly"

Knock Out gave him an 'oh really' look and retorted, "I heard that she killed the Insecticon named Hardshell and kicked Starscream's tail pipe when retrieving the Predacon fossil"

"What's the matter Con? Afraid that I will beat the scrap out of you" Miko said with some sass.

Knock Out gulped and replied, "No, it's just that I'd had enough of you human females trying to tear my head off these past few years."

"Hehmm!" Ratchet coughed to get Knock Out's attention and said, "As you were saying?"

"Right, as I was saying, I was trying numerous experiments to extract the girl's energon from her body, but nothing really worked. So Lord Megatron ordered me to some how make her into a super soldier under his complete control by changing her biology." He paused for a second and showed them one file about how he made a Cybertronian arm to put on the human's arm. "I had to do some numerous calculations on infusing her human biology with that of Cybertronian. I calculated that if she were infused with energon in her body, then the gem and the small-modified arm I made for her wouldn't be so foreign for her body's immune system. It surprisingly worked. She could feel things touching her arm and can move it around."

"Hold on a second Victor Frankenstein!" cried Fowler. "How did you attach the appendage on the girl anyhow?" he questioned.

Knock Out started to rub the back of his neck and replied, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"Don't tell me you cut her whole arm off!" yelled the Agent.

Knock Out replied, "Okay then, I won't tell you how I cut her fleshy arm and…"

Agent Fowler groaned and said, "Please, don't tell me it in detail… I think… I'm going to be sick."

Knock Out laughed and said, "Oh, I'm just pulling your axle. I didn't really severed her arm off, all that I did was connected the Cybertronian nerves in the arm to the girl's." He paused for a moment and mumbled, "somehow" to himself.

"Nurse Darby, May I see the vial containing the girl's blood, please?" Ratchet asked.

Knock Out's optics widened as he asked, "You're not really going to cure her are you?"

Everyone, except for the Cons, turned to Knock Out and gave him the look.

"Are you bots nonfunctioning!" he exclaimed. "If she is cured, we are all DOOMED! She will kill every last one of us! Maybe not the human pets, but all Cybertronian species!"

"No," Jack interrupted Knock Out "she won't. We can explain things to her."

"Yeah, we could tell her that Megatron is dead and that the Decepticons are no more" Raf stated.

Every bot fell silent for a moment.

"Ugh… Raf, Megatron is still alive" said Bee.

"What!?" cried the humans simultaneously.

"Megatron is still alive! Man, he must have nine lives or something!" Miko exclaimed.

"Sweet mother of Liberty! Megatron just doesn't die-hard does he! Optimus Prime mustn't had his game face on when taking down that Con leader!" said Fowler sarcastically.

Then Jack's eyes widened in realization as he asked, "Wait, where is Optimus? I haven't seen him since we got here."

The Autobots fell silent at the mention of Prime and how he sacrificed his very life for the lives of others.

"Jack" said Arcee solemnly. "Optimus is now one with the AllSpark" she said while looking at Jack with saddened optics.

"No" Jack said silently.

Every human fell silent for his death that saved the lives of so many.

"Grrr! This isn't FAIR!" Miko shouted out loud, breaking the silence. "Why does Megatron have to out live Optimus? He doesn't deserve to live for what he's done!" She started to breath heavily as she shouted in between sobs, "And why do the people that I care about have to be the ones to die!" Miko broke out into tears as she grabbed the bag that the cyborg girl was carrying around and left the room.

"Miko, wait!" cried Bulkhead as he tried to pursue her, but Arcee stopped him.

"Bulkhead, she needs some space" she said.

"But…" was all Bulkhead said before the two wheeler cut him off.

"Just give her some time. She needs it. Okay?" she replied to him.

Bulkhead sighed in defeat and said, "Alright, you win."

Then they heard something and turned towards where the cyborg girl was and saw her metal lips moving and uttering some foreign language that no one could understand. "Miko, watashi no yūjin... Gomen'nasai" she said in between gasps of air.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Miko, watashi no yūjin... Gomen'nasai (Miko, my friend… I'm sorry)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You?

Note that when you see (~.~.) in the middle of the page, you can play the song The Moon Also Rises to follow along with the parody lyrics that I made explicitly for this story. I do not own The Moon Also Rises.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What are You?<p>

"How is she able to speak when she is in stasis!" exclaimed Bee as he turned to Ratchet for an explanation.

"I do not know Bee, I just don't know" Ratchet replied to Bee's question.

Then Ratchet returned back to work at examining the girl's blood sample to find a way to cure her illness. He was going back and forth with a normal human DNA strand and compared it to the girls when he noticed something out of the ordinary. His optics widened as he discovered something peculiar about the strand. "June," he called over his shoulders "you might want to take a look at this."

June walked over towards Ratchet and asked, "What is it? Have you found an antidote yet?"

Ratchet shook his head and said, "No, not yet. But I've found something particular in the girl's blood sample." He then picked up the Nurse and set her on the table so that she can see the DNA strand.

"Okay, what am I exactly looking at?" June asked.

"You are looking at the girl's DNA strand that I've isolated from the CNA as best as I could. I found something in the strand that is neither related to your species nor in Cybertronians" Ratchet explained. Then he touched one section of the strand to enlarged the image. "As you can see, this kind of protein is found in a different kind of animal species, but I'm not sure which one" Ratchet stated.

"Let me take a look" said Raf. "I might be able to know, I've been taking a bit of zoology over the summer as well as biology" he stated.

Ratchet pick up Raf and put him next to June as the three of them worked together to figure out what was in the girl's DNA strand that is so alien to both normal humans and Cybertronians. Meanwhile, a Decepticon walked up to Knock Out and whispered to him, "Ugh… Sir, should we tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Knock Out replied to the trooper.

"What the girl is, Sir" he replied.

Knock Out looked at him and replied harshly, "Do you have a screw loose or something because you are absolutely crazy if we are going to tell them that she really is a monster!"

"They're going to figure it out anyway" replied another trooper.

Knock Out groaned loudly and said, "Fine, I'll tell them, but if they don't believe me, they'll have the privilege of experiencing her fiery temper themselves."

"Or you could show them the video that was last recorded of how she escaped" replied the Con.

"Well you do that then, if they won't listen to my words, you'll show them the footage" replied Knock Out as he turned away from the group and towards the autobot and two humans with the Con that suggested about showing them the footage tailing behind.

"Hey Autobots, I have something that you might be interested in" said Knock Out as he tried to get the group of three's attention.

"Not now, Knock Out!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"But I have….." Knock Out was trying to say but was cut off from Raf's interruption.

"Hey Ratchet, come check this out!" Raf exclaimed.

Ratchet turned towards Raf and said, "What did you find Raf?"

"You won't believe this but apparently she has some DNA from birds and extinct species of dinosaurs!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"Wait, she has what again in her DNA, Raf?" questioned Jack in confusion.

"That she has DNA from both birds and dinosaurs or that her CNA could be that of a Predacon's" explained Raf.

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Predacon CNA, including Knock Out.

"Wait, are you saying that she is a living Predacon that hasn't been cloned by Shockwave!?" Knock Out asked in horror.

"I just kinda thought that since Predacons are our versions of dinosaurs because of her metamorphosis state.

"Hold on a second Einstein," Fowler said "are you telling us that she is a living breathing fossil from Jurassic Park or something?"

Raf paused for a moment before saying, "Hypothetically speaking."

Agent Fowler's eyes widened in surprised as he said, "Great, just great. Now we have ourselves a living, breathing relative of a t-rex!"

"Probably," said Raf "but I don't know how or even why she would even have dinosaur and bird DNA in her body!"

"Hehemm!" cried out Knock Out. Everyone turned to him for his reasons of interrupting Raf. "Now, do I have your attention!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"What is it now, Knock Out?" questioned Ratchet tiredly.

"Well, what got under your hood and died" replied Knock Out. Ratchet just gave him a tired look to tell him to just 'get to the point'. "You are all wondering why her human DNA isn't completely human, right?"

"What are you getting at, Knock Out?" questioned Ratchet suspiciously.

Knock Out smirked for a bit before saying, "We weren't exaggerating that she was a demon."

"What in Sam-Hills are you trying to tell us, son? That angels and demons are living among us?!" questioned Fowler with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Knock Out smiled in a devious way which made him look like an evil villain. "Let me just show you." Knock Out turned towards the Vehicon who was behind him and said, Steelex, if you don't mind."

The Vehicon called Steelex was different from all of the other troopers. He was a mobile trooper with black as the main color paint job with lapis and aegean blue streaks all over his face, arms, and chest. His face still had an illuminated silver color with a dark blue 'v' across his face for his eyes. He then walked up to the computer and began to go through old Decepticon files.

Meanwhile during the whole predicament on finding out what exactly the girl was, Miko was running down the hall with eyes full of tears from the sudden news that Optimus was dead. She ran for a few minutes until her legs couldn't run anymore, then started to walk slowly down the hallway, spotted a room nearby, and slowly walked in.

The room that Miko walked into was some sort of Cybertronian bedroom. To a human's perspective, the room was enormous in size. The room had a bed made out of metal to the far left corner. A metal desk with a computer was against the wall which was across from the bed. The room itself was very neat and tidy.

Miko went to the dark corner of the room, set the bag down, and then slid down the wall with her knees up against her chest. She brought out her cell phone and brought up a picture of Optimus. Her eyes were forming tears, so she tucked her head in her knees and started to weep again.

She had been crying like that for five minutes straight when she heard something. Footsteps were coming closer to the room that she was in. Miko stopped crying and held her breath and waited for the bot to pass by.

The door of the room opened and a familiar voice spoke out, "Hey, anyone in here?" Miko's eyes shot open and looked up to see her second favorite wrecker.

"Wheeljack?" she manage to speak albeit a bit shakily.

"Kid?! What are you doing here?" Wheeljack questioned.

Miko whipped away some tears in her eyes and replied, "No reason."

Wheeljack wasn't convinced and started to walk over to her. "Hmmm… You look like Miko. Sound like her too, but the Miko I know is an outgoing, enthusiastic, and tough little human wrecker. Not a gloomy, sad, and depressed girl."

Miko frowned for a bit before retorting angrily, "Oh yea, well I guess this girl just wants to be solo for a while!"

Wheeljack recoiled back a bit before replying, "Woa, woa! Easy there kid. What's got your motor running out of tune?"

"I told you already. Nothing is wrong, okay!" she stated with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Wheeljack sighed, sat next to Miko, and said with concern, "Miko, if something is rusting you up inside, don't let it eat you away. Talk about it. You know that me, Bulk, and the others are here for you Miko. So tell me, what's wrong?"

Miko looked up at him with tears in her eyes, hugged part of his metal arm and said abruptly, "I can't take it anymore!" She started to gasp for air as her tears fell down her face like two waterfalls. "I can't take it anymore! My best friend and her family and now Optimus Prime too. They're all DEAD!"

Wheeljack's optics widened in surprise and tried to calm down the new wrecker down. "Miko, slow down. What are you talking about? Is Raf and his family okay or is it Jack's family that is in trouble?"

Miko rubbed her nose with a quick juster before speaking in between sobs and chokes, "No, it is not Raf or Jack."

"Then who is it then?" asked Wheeljack curiously.

"I rather not talk about it Wheeljack" her eyes were filling up with tears again, "It is very depressing and disturbing at the same time" Miko replied as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Miko, if you keep it in without telling anyone then you'll end up in the rust pit" said the wrecker with sympathy in his voice.

Miko closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Alright, but I warn you that it is disturbing."

"Hey, I'm a tough wrecker after all. I can handle it" he replied with confidence in his voice while giving her a thumbs up.

Miko nodded in reply before diving deep in her story of a dark past. "It was nearly twelve years ago when I meet my best friend back home in Japan. Her name was Anna Bluescale and she was the shyest, kindest, generous, and smartest kid in preschool. I became her friend after taking on two bullies that were tormenting her."

"Bullies, huh. I would beat their tailpipes if I was given the chance to" Wheeljack said while hitting his fist against his flat hand.

"Yea I know right. That is why I had to put the smack down on the both of them. Anyway, These bullies were picking on her for no reason at all, so I had to step in. After the two bullies ran away to their mommies, I came over to her and asked her if she was alright. She didn't say anything, but I noticed that her left knee was bleeding a bit. So I tore a piece of my shirt and bandaged it up, then I carried her to the nurses office. After I dropped her off there, she replied a meek 'thank you' before I left. Then the next day she came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play with her, and I told her, 'yeah why wouldn't I, you are a cool person to be around'. So in the end we became really good friends, until she had to leave Japan when we were in fifth grade."

"Why did she had to leave?" He asked in curiosity.

Miko shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't really know. Maybe her parents found a better job in America. But at the end of fifth grade before the school year was over, she gave me a little friendship necklace with half of an angel wing with the yang symbol on it." Miko reached out of her pants pocket and showed Wheeljack the necklace she was talking about.

Wheeljack bend over to see the necklace better. He smiled with a grin as he stated, "That is a really fine piece of jewelry you have there Miko."

Miko then put on the necklace, turned to the wrecker, and said, "Yea, like I said before, she was a very generous girl. Anyway, after she left Japan that summer, I felt very lonely. I mean she was my first friend, and she and I always played together. But that summer was a lonely one for me because I didn't have anyone else but her to play with or talk to."

" You didn't communicate with her in anyway?" asked the wrecker with a puzzled look.

Miko shook her head and replied, "They were moving to another continent, plus I didn't have time to get her parents' email or anything!"

Wheeljack only nodded his head in reply.

She then sighed for a brief moment before continuing her story, "Then two years later when I was in seventh grade, I was watching tv when my parents came in and changed the channel. I wasn't happy that they would change it to the news on me, but when they told me to be quiet and watch it, I rolled my eyes and pouted in front of the tv. Then I saw the death report on tv about the Bluescale family. My eyes immediately shot out as I stood up in shock. The reporter said that someone planted a bomb at the house or some kind of an explosive.

"They only found four bodies at the house that Anna's family was living in the UP of Michigan. The officials only found Anna's father, mother, older brother, and little sister. The police were searching for Anna, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Some say that she was killed somewhere else while others say that she must of run away from the explosion and is still out there.

"For the first few weeks, I fell into a minor case of depression. My parents told me that it wasn't my fault for what happened, but I ignored them and started to prick my finger with a needle. Then my parents saw this and guided me out of depression even though I was still sad about what happened to her. I was in my room sulking to myself when my mom came in and told me to write about what I was feeling and all of the memories Anna and I had.

"The little journaling did help me a little, but the biggest thing that helped me was music, especially rock and metal music. I also began to write songs about Anna and her family and all the memories we had together. Later that month, my mother and father thought that it was best to attend the Bluescale's funeral and pay our respects. After the funeral, I asked my parents if I could stay here in America for a while. They said that I can, but I would have to stay at my parent's friend's place until I was ready to come home to Japan. As the years gone by, my host parents had to move to Jasper, Nevada because a relative of theirs is in need of help. I was sad leaving where the Bluescale family graves were, but at the same time I need to get some fresh air. It has been five years since the incident and noone found a trace of Anna."

Miko started to cry again. She felt something wrap around her body. She looked up to see Wheeljack trying his best to put his servo on her shoulders to comfort the young wrecker. She sniffled a little before replying a "thanks."

Wheeljack gave a small warm smile before replying, "No problem Kido. Now, how about we go join the others?"

Miko only nodded, started to get up off the floor, and walked out of the room with Wheeljack several yards behind.

Once the duo wreckers got back to the med room, they noticed that the Vehicon named Steelex was trying to access some video files. Miko walked over to where Jack was to get the scoop on what happened in her absence. Then Wheeljack broke the silence by asking, "Hey Doc, what's happening?"

But before Ratchet could reply to Wheeljack's question and get him up to speed on things, Knock Out got to the punch line first.

"Well you see Wheeljack, that Cybertronian femme over there is actually a human. And she is in fact infected with Tox-En in her Cybertronian and human system, which Ratchet here is in the process of finding a cure. Steelex over here is bring up the last video recording of her five years ago before she'd escaped."

Wheeljack was bewildered by everything that Knock Out said that he turned to the other Autobots to see if this is legit or just madness.

"It's all true Jackie. I've seen it with my own two optics. That girl over there in stasis isn't a normal human or mech like us" said Bulkhead in reply to Wheeljack's confused expression.

A beeping sound was heard when Steelex was finished with his ferret search for the old video of the girl. "Knock Out, the video is ready" said the trooper as he awaited Knock Out's command.

Knock Out cleared his pipes as he began to speak. "If you all turn towards the screen of the computer, you will see why we call her the devil and spon of Unicron."

Everyone turned to view the screen as Knock Out nodded at Steelex to play the video.

The camera was recording the hallway at a slight angle to view the eletric bars of a huge cell. There was a few seconds of silence before they heard singing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Now the hour has come at last,

where summer vacation starts.

Were my family and I take a trip,

and have a delightful time.

And what a lovely day it is

to breath in the sweet air.

To feel the gentle breeze

that swiftly blows through my light blue hair

So why is it that engines of aircrafts

come descending from the skies

And transform into giant robots

right before our eyes!

The Decepticons from Cybertron

wanted to take me away.

They killed my family one by one

I swore to have retribution someday

Am I so wrong to wish that

they would go to hell and burn.

And am I so wrong to think that

I find the comfort in darkness.

Why should they experiment on me

when I joined them willingly

I'll not be gutted opened

so that they can torcher me relentlessly.

I had enough of misery

and blood spilled nights,

for them to watch me break.

And though they want me to obey

as they command.

The dragon will bare her fangs.

And all will grow in fear

of this dragon's horrifying and dark revenge

When their very vesile

is wrapped in the darkest of flames

So say your pleas for mercy

Your God Primus will never hear

Tonight embers in darkness

the vengeance of a dragon has…

Begun!

Mmma haha! Hahahaha!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey, keep it down human!" said a trooper as he was casually walking down the hall. Then the trooper stepped back a little from the cage in shock and said,"What the…"

A loud dragon-like roar broke the sentence that the trooper was forming.

Light was illuminating from the cage then faded away back to darkness as blue fire and flames erupted from the bars. The trooper fell back hard as sirens went off wildly. The electric bars ceased there glow as black smoke mixed with blue and white flames were the only things visible on screen. Footsteps were heard with the mixture of the crackling flames.

The same girl that the humans brought to Cybertron with them was standing in the middle of all the flames, surprisingly unharmed. But something was off about the girl. When she turned her head towards the camera, her eyes were glowing a solid yellow color. Her body was starting to change a little, but the spectors couldn't see what happened because the smoke was covering the girl's body.

They were waiting patiently to see what happens next. Everyone's optics were glued on the screen, and breaths were held in anticipation of what to come. Sweat was dripping from Fowler's brows as he gulped in some air.

Ratchet's optics were scanning the screen but couldn't find anything. He huffed to himself and turned to the others to tell them something when the lights went out. Everyone shrieked or gasped excepted for some of the troopers, Ratchet, and Miko, who were the only ones who did not reacted at all.

When the lights came on again, Knock Out was in Arcee's arms while Agent Fowler was embracing June like a child would when he or she is frightened. Knock Out looked up at Arcee and said uncomfortably," Ummm...This is awkward." Arcee rolled her optics as she dropped him to the ground with a loud thud. Fowler on the other hand got away with only a gentle push from June.

"Humph, you see, all of you got so worked up over nothing because the footage doesn't reveal anything else" stated Ratchet while his back was turned from the screen to talk to them.

Little did Ratchet realizes, was that the footage of the camera shook a little as two yellow glowing eyes was visible from the smoke. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the yellow eyes of the girl were piercing into their souls.

"Umm… Ratchet" called out Bumblebee with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, what is it?" replied the cranky medic.

Bee gulped and tried to find his voice to tell him about the video when a growl was heard on screen.

"Megatron!" the being shouted in a hoarse voice that made everyone in the room shiver. Ratchet turned around to see the glowing yellow eyes in pure shock and horror. "I am coming for you, and when I do…" there was a pause followed by a low growl, "You better be prepared! For I am everywhere, even in your worst nightmare!" The being smiled evilly as her front row incisors were shown in front of the camera. Then in a blink of an eye, she vanished.

After a few seconds later, everyone relaxed a bit before everything was cranked up to eleven again. A silver-blue clawed hand was visible on the screen, it swiped at the camera, as the camera footage crackled with static and images of multiple grayish boxes appeared on screen.

Nobody said a single word after watching the footage. All that they could think of was the footage of the girl and how bestial she was. This couldn't be the helpless girl that they are trying to save, could it?

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Magic

Chapter 4: A Little Magic

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Jack was the first to break the ice.

"Umm… what just happened?" questioned Jack.

Arcee knelt down towards Jack and replied, "I don't know, Jack. I honestly don't know."

"Well, I did told you guys," stated Knock Out before he was cut off by the two-wheeler.

"Knock Out!" she shouted.

"What?" he replied innocently.

"We are sick and tired about you telling us that the girl is evil and all! We get it now, so just shut your metallic mouth of yours right now before I turn your mute button on!" said the tired motorcycle venomously.

Knock Out was about to retort when Miko cut in.

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Knock Out on this" she said awkwardly.

"You agree with muah?!" Knock Out said with a little French accent.

"Miko, what are you getting at?" asked Raf curiously at Miko's logic.

Miko turned to Steelex and said, "Hey, you! Could you go back to where the smoke started to cover the screen?"

Steelex nodded and rewind the footage. He started to play it at the moment the smoke covered the lens.

"Stop!" said Miko, "could you do heat signature on the footage as well as a side comparison of the original recording?"

The Vehicon turned back to the controls and tried to change the settings in the video to thermal imagery.

"Miko, what are you trying to do exactly?" questioned Bulkhead.

Miko turned towards Bulkhead and replied, "I saw something strange and I want to find out what it was."

"What did you see that was strange?" he asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see Bulk" she replied and continued to observe the screen on the computer closely.

Steelex turned to Miko and said, "It is ready, should I resume the footage now?"

"Yes, resume where we left off" Miko replied with a hint of authority in her tone even though she's a human teenager.

He pressed the resume button to play the side comparison of the video. The right side of the screen was the original while the left was in thermal imaging. Everyone can now see the girl better when the footage was reading the temperature of girl and the surrounding area. Miko's eyes were focused on every single movement that the girl was making.

In the footage, the girl was moving her hands in a rhythmic pattern in the air, which confused everyone except Miko. Her eye widened in shock of what the girl was doing.

"What in Uncle Sam's name is she trying to do? Sign language Megatron 'I hate you'?!" Agent Fowler exclaimed.

"Oh no" Miko said to herself.

Jack heard what she said and started to question her, "Miko, what's wrong and what on Earth is she doing?"

Miko sighed and said, "If I told you what she is doing" she paused for two seconds, "you guys wouldn't believe me."

"What won't we believe?" asked Bee.

Miko shook her head and sighed again. Her eyes were looking towards the ground as she mumbled, "Because she is doing sorcery."

The room was silent of a moment before everyone broke out into laughter, including the Cons. Steelex had to pause the footage for a moment so that they wouldn't miss anything important.

"Haha, magic and sorcery what a joke!" exclaimed Knock Out while wiping away a little lubricant from his optic.

"Yeah, what are we in? A 'magic' show?" Jack said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed even louder at the pun that Jack implied there.

"Ooo, ooo wait, we are like new students in Harry Potter attending Hogwarts to become wizards and witches to master sorcery and magic" stated Raf while trying hard not to laugh as he speaks.

Every human and the guardians, except Miko laughed at the mention of the book and the movie Harry Potter.

One trooper turned to the other trooper and said, "I don't get it." while the other trooper just shrugged in response.

Miko rolled her eyes and turned to walk out of the room, again.

"Where are you going, Kid?" asked Wheeljack out of concern for the young human girl.

"Miko, we were only making a harmless joke," said Jack as clearly as possible because he was trying not to laugh.

Miko turned around and gave him a death glare and retorted, "I told you and the rest of you guys that you wouldn't believe me but no. You guys wanted to know what the heck the girl was doing! And I gave you guys an honest answer and for what! For me to feel like a little girl who believes in magical unicorns flying on beautiful rainbows!"

Everyone shut his or her traps as Miko was on a rampage in proving that the girl was doing sorcery.

"Miko," said Raf after a short pause, " magic, sorcery, and mythical creatures (not including Predacons), are fake. There is no scientific proof that magic and sorcery even exist. Not alone all of those mythical creatures and artifacts!"

Miko's hands tightened into two fists as she shouted, "You want proof, I'll show you proof!"

Then she brought up her hands into a ball-shape like if she is holding a sphere and said in a strange language, "naur yassen e' amin naara, unleash your ferocity e' i' palm en' my quaare!" After she finished the incantation, a fireball formed in the circle where her hands were covering. She expanded her hands farther away from her, and the fireball grew and grew in size.

Everyone was dumbfounded that they thought that their eyes were playing tricks on them.

Miko smirked and said with some sassy attitude, "I told you soo...whoa!"

Everyone gasped when she was losing control of the fireball in her hands that they started to back away from her.

Miko tried to get the fireball under control but she couldn't, her only option is to throw it somewhere before her hands burn. She tossed it in the air while shouting, "Heads up everybody!"

Everybody started to dodge the flaming fast fireball that Miko pitched. The fireball flew towards Bee who managed to dive at the last second. The fireball hit the wall and bounced back up into the air. The fireball was then heading straight towards June, but Agent Fowler shoved them both out of the way. The fireball was now flying towards Arcee's path.

"Arcee!" shouted Knock Out as he sprinted to push her out of the way. He managed to save her from the fireball, but it was too late for him to get out of the way. His face was like 'oh scrap' because the fireball was in a direct path to his face, as he said, "Not the face!"

The fireball hit Knock Out's face with a little poof. His whole face was covered with scorch marks from the impact. Knock Out was petrified that he looked liked he turned to stone.

"My...my beautiful finish!" was all that Knock Out could utter.

Miko bit her lip for a second before she started to slowly walk out of the room while whistling.

Knock Out then sharply turned towards Miko and yelled, "You!" Miko stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards Knock Out's direction. "You will pay for this human!" he declared out loud. He stormed his way over to where she was, but to only be held back by both Arcee and Bumblebee.

He struggled in their grasp, as he demanded, "Let me go, so that I can teach that little pest a lesson or two!"

"Not until you cool down Knock Out!" retorted Arcee.

Knock Out growled and tried to squirm his way out of their arms when Bee had an idea to reason with the narcissist, "Knock Out, if you do something rash to Miko, then Bulkhead over there would put some dents into your finish." Knock Out calmed down when the idea of Bulkhead smashing and wrecking his beautiful motorized body to the scrap yard came into mind.

He turned his head towards Bulkhead and saw him narrowing his eyes as he transformed his right hand into a ball and banded it in his left hand. Signaling Knock Out that 'if you touch one hair on Miko, you'll be scraped."

He sighed and shrugged off the two Autobot's grasp as he slowly approached the human girl. Miko relaxed a bit and said her most sincere apology, "I'm sorry Knock Out. I really didn't mean for the fireball to get out of control like that." She looked up at Knock Out with big amber puppy dog eyes in apology for the incident.

Knock Out rolled his optics and said, "Alright you are forgiven." Miko's eyes lit up and started to walk over to June and the others to apologies to them too when Knock Out called out.

"But, you are not and I repeat not aloud to use whatever you did there when I am around, got it?"

"Crystal" she replied to him.

"Also I want you to do something for me" he said evilly.

Miko rolled her eyes as she mumbled, "I knew there was a catch." Then she looked up to the red bot and said, "What do you want me to do, Red? Clean your room for a week?"

Knock Out replied, "No, I don't trust you near any of my stuff with your destructiveness." Miko frowned and crossed her arms as she pouted at the comment. "Also, my room is quite organized thank you very much" he stated with a bit of snobbishness in his tone.

"Wait, you clean your room?" questioned the curious Japanese girl.

Knock Out rolled his optics and replied, "Of course I clean my own room. What did you expect? That I pay more attention to my body than my living space or laboratory?"

There where a few mumbles in the background about thinking that his corridors were messy. Knock Out's eyes were half opened half closed in a 'really' position.

He then turned his attention back at Miko and said, "I want you to dust and clean the vacant rooms on this ship. Starting tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp."

"What!? That's cold man!" she retorted.

"Hey it's either that or clean the whole ship's floors and windows" he retorted.

Miko pouted with her arms folded before she had an idea. She smirked evilly to herself before stating, "Oh man, I just remembered something. We have to go back to school in a few days. I can't possibly clean all of the ship's rooms before school starts. So I guess I have no choice but be excused from doing that favor of yours, Knock Out."

He laughed loudly before replying to her, "Nice try you devious little creature. I know you are still on your summer break. You can't worm your way out of this one, girl."

Miko and the rest of the humans were shocked. Miko's jaw dropped before she said, "How did you know that I am still on break?"

Knock Out smirked before stating, "Arcee and them told me about you young human's schedule of going to school, being on break, etc."

Miko smiled evilly as she stated childishly, "Oh, so you and Arcee are dating."

Knock Out overheated furiously before retorting, "What! We are not dating! Primus, you humans and your inappropriate ideas!" He sighed angrily before stating, "Just because I have a chat with Arcee from time to time doesn't mean that we are having a 'love' relationship."

Miko leaned in a bit and said, "Chatting about what exactly?"

He grunted before sighing in defeat, "Let's just change the subject, please!"

Miko was about to say something before Jack cut in, "I think we had enough of embarrassing Knock Out for one day."

"But…" Miko stated.

"Anyway, what do you think the girl was doing earlier, Miko?" questioned Raf so that he can deter her from continuing the conversation of Knock Out and Arcee's relationship.

Miko blinked for a bit before stating, "Oh, she was just sign languaging a duplication spell."

"She was doing what?" questioned Wheeljack in confusion.

"It's a technique for a mute sorcerer to do when he or she wants to cast a spell," replied Miko.

"That does make sense. But why would she be using sign language to cast a simple spell?" Raf said curiously.

"Maybe she's mute?" she said.

June shook her head and replied, "No, she can talk alright. We all heard her speak after you ran out of the room."

"Oh, maybe she wanted to be stealthy, so she used that technique to be silent as possible" she replied.

"Miko," said Bulkhead, "how do you know for sure if she is doing a duplication spell?"

Miko rubbed the back of her head. "My friend kind of taught me a few spells here and there, so I know what that girl was doing. You could resume the footage and find out yourselves" she replied sheepishly.

Steelex then resumed the footage from where it was paused. Miko was right. The girl's body started to split in two. One of the duplicates went down the hall while the other sprouted wings and flew up and towards the camera. Everyone, including Miko, was shocked at the figure in front of the camera.

"Whoa, that is just freaky" she said in astonishment.

"You do know what she is right?" questioned the black and yellow bot.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I honestly don't know for sure. She could be anything really from a demon to a simple shape sifter."

Bumblebee nodded in reply as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going Bee?" questioned Raf.

"Huh? Oh, just going to get some energon." He said, "Anyone else want to come?"

Shortly afterward, the bots mumbled amongst themselves as they headed to the energon storage with Bee. Wheeljack turned and asked, "Hey Doc, you coming?"

Ratchet just shook his head and replied, "No thank you, I am very busy at the moment."

Wheeljack just shrugged while stating, "Suit yourself."

Rachet then said to the humans, "You all should go home and rest now. We can take care of things from here."

The humans nodded their heads at the idea of going back home to rest and recuperate. Ratchet opened up the spacebridge for Earth.

"I think I should stay here and keep an eye on her" Miko said to them.

"But Miko, wouldn't your host parents be worried about you?" replied June.

"I told them that I would be staying at your place for a couple of days" she replied to Mrs. Darby.

"What about food, water, and supplies?" asked Jack.

"Tich, I already got all that packed up and ready to go. All I got to do is go over to your place and get all of my stuff there and bring it all here" she said.

"What if you got to use the bathroom? I doubt the bots have one," said Fowler.

Miko was silent for a moment before replying meekly, "Hehe. Well… if I have to go I'll just spacebridge to one on Earth and come back"

"We have bathrooms here," said Ratchet calmly while trying to working on isolating the Tox-En from the girl's blood sample.

"What, you bots have to use the bathroom too?" questioned the Agent.

Ratchet rolled his optics and replied, " Of course we have to use the bathroom. How else can we filter out waste substances from our energon?"

"But do you guys don't have a toilet in human size, right?" asked Miko awkwardly.

A sigh escaped Ratchet's mouth, again, as he replied, "Yes, we have a couple in human sizes because Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and the others thought that it would be a good idea to build a couple if you guys ever contacted us to come and visit Cybertron."

"So is it okay if Miko crashes here for a few nights, Ratchet?" asked June.

Miko turned to Ratchet and gave him the puppy dog eyes to convince him to let her stay here on Cybertron with them. Rachet looked at her for a while and said in defeat, "She can stay here, but only if she will listen and obey directions."

Miko smiled and said, "You got it Doc! Just let me go grab my stuff from Earth, okay. "

The five humans then walked into the portal and vanished in a blink of an eye.

Rachet returned to his work and murmured to himself, "This is going to be interesting."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>naur yassen e' amin naara, unleash your ferocity e' i' palm en' my quaare (fire with in me burn, unleash your ferocity in the palm of my hands)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover on Cybertron

Chapter 5: Sleepover on Cybertron

Bulkhead walked into the med room to check on the kids and on Rachet to see if he would want to take a short break. He didn't see the humans at all, so he asked Ratchet where they've gone.

"Hey Ratchet, where's Miko and the others?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed and replied, "They went back to Earth to rest for awhile. Miko is going to spend a few nights here with us until we can figure out how to cure the female cyborg."

"Oh" said the wrecker as he started to turn away from the doorway. He then turned back to Rachet and exclaimed, "Wait, Miko is spending a few nights here with us!"

"Correct" replied the medic as he continued his work on the computer.

"And Miko's host parents are fine with this?" he questioned nervously.

Ratchet turned his back away from his work to look at Bulkhead face to face. "Are you afraid that something is going to happen to Miko?" he asked Bulkhead.

"What, me afraid? Never even heard of that word" replied Bulkhead as he looked into Ratchet's optics.

Ratchet wasn't satisfied with the answer, so he persisted on making Bulkhead tell the truth, "Oh if you're not afraid, then why are you shaking like a loose screw?"

"What? Me, shaking like a loose screw? …. Yes I am afraid" Bulkhead replied a bit too fast.

"Why? She is perfectly safe here on this ship as long as no bot steps on her," replied Rachet.

"But that's what I'm worried about. I'm afraid that one of us would crush her" he replied with concern in his voice for Miko's safety.

Ratchet sighed and replied, "If you're so afraid that she would get stepped on, then stay close by to make sure that she doesn't get stepped on. You are her guardian after all. You decide what's best for her safety here on Cybertron."

Bulkhead nodded as he waited for Miko to come through the spacebridge. A few minutes had passed by before they heard someone entering the portal.

"Phew, that was a lot to carry," said the human girl as the portal closed behind her.

"Miko?" said the wrecker as he turned towards the portal to see the young girl standing next to three purple luggage bags and a guitar case as she stretched her arms in the air.

She turned towards him and replied, "Oh hey there Bulk! You ready to rock this world!"

"Uhh… Miko" said Bulkhead nervously.

"Yeah Bulk?" she replied.

Bulkhead hesitated for a second before he worked up his courage to tell her. "Miko I don't want you to wonder around the ship too much. Okay?"

"I know, you're worried that I might get lost or even stepped on" she replied.

"How did you?" he said before the youngster cut him off.

"Bulk, it was kinda obvious. I mean you're so worried that something would happen to me all the time. Also I wasn't really planning much on exploring every nook and cranny of this ship," she said as she carried her luggage and walked over to the wrecker.

"So, where do I put my stuff?" she asked out loud.

Bulkhead was still astonished that Miko would actually stay out of trouble for once that he didn't hear her question.

"Huh? Oh, you can stay at my place for a while" he replied.

Miko's eyes widened in shock as she replied, "I'm staying at your place?! That is so cool!"

"Ah, it's no big deal, but you have to listen to the rules around here. Okay?" said Bulkhead.

Miko nodded and replied, "You're the boss, Bulk. So when do we go?"

Bulkhead scratched his head and replied, "It's going to be a while. I still have work to finish up here, so can you wait until I'm done?"

"I can wait. I'll be in here with Ratchet until you're done" she replied.

Bulkhead nodded in reply and walked out of the room. Miko walked over to Ratchet and observed what he was doing.

"What you doing?" she asked childishly.

Ratchet sighed for the umpteenth time and replied, "Working on finding out the Tox-En's effect on the cyborg. This is very difficult work here so please go occupy yourself while I work."

Miko huffed to herself as she left to go sit somewhere away from Ratchet. She went to the wall by the door of the room and sat there with her stuff next to her. She went into one of her bags and brought out her songbook and began to write some more. An hour had gone by and now she was board. She took out her cell and checked the time. The cell read that it was six o'clock at night back on Earth.

She sighed as she looked around for something to do. Then she realized that she still had the girl's belongings with her. She grabbed the bag and was about to open it when she muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't. I mean it is none of my business to be pilfering through her stuff."

She put the bag aside, folded her arms, and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Miko opened one of her eyes and couldn't help but want to know what was in that sack. She grabbed the bag and opened it. She couldn't help but stare in awe at what she saw.

In the bag there was a big sketchbook, a few pencils and erasers, a smaller bag filled with some kind of rocks, a few spell books, first aid kit, and a journal. "This girl writes in a journal too?" she asked to herself as she was touching the thick leather bound book. She put it aside for now and was about to see what was in the smaller bag when she heard Ratchet curse.

"Scrap!" he said.

She got up and was about to ask him what was wrong, but he ran out of the room as fast as the wind. A few minutes passed by until the doors slid open as Ratchet and Knock Out ran into the room. They went to the computer and started to mumble to each other. Miko wanted to know what was going on so she asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Knock Out turned around and replied sharply, "None of your business, now please be quiet and stay where you are."

Miko pouted and retorted angrily as she walked closer to them, "It is my business to know what's going on. So what's going on?"

Ratchet sighed and replied, "I think the Tox-En that she's been infected to has been mutated into a new toxic virus."

Miko's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Virus! Like the stuff we could all be infected with!"

"No, some how this toxic virus seems to only affect her and no one else. Bot or human" replied the Autobot.

Miko breathed a sigh of relief but she was still concerned about the girl's condition. "Is she going to make it, Ratchet?" she asked.

Ratchet's shoulders heaved a bit as his optics looked at the ground for a second before replying, "I honestly don't know if she can."

Miko looked down at the ground sadly with sullen eyes.

Ratchet saw this and tried his best to comfort her, "But we will try our best to find a cure for her. Right Knock Out?"

Knock Out looked at Ratchet in confusion and replied, "What makes you think that I…" he was interrupted by the Autobot.

"Right Knock Out?" he stated again.

Knock Out rolled his optics and replied, "Yeah sure, I'll help cure a mon…" Ratchet gave him the 'look', "I mean young innocent human girl from her aliment."

Miko nodded in reply as she turned her face towards the cyborg on the med table and whispered, "Please hang in there."

Miko then went back to where her stuff was and sat down next to it. She opened up one of her bags and brought out her pale pink pillow, put it on the ground, and lay her head down. Then she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

~To Be Continued~


	6. Chapter 6: The Night at Bulk's

Chapter 6: The Night at Bulk's

It had been three hours since Miko fell asleep on the floor. Her phone read that it was already ten after nine back home on Earth. Ratchet and Knock Out were busy on trying to figure out this new toxic combination of Tox-En and the other substance.

Knock Out turned to look at Miko for a moment before asking Rachet, "She has been in power down for a long time now. Do humans sleep this long?"

Ratchet huffed at the question before answering, "You don't know much about humans do you?"

Knock Out shook his head and replied, "I know very little about human biology. All I know was about human's pain, blood, suffering, and very little about their mechanics."

"Figures" said Ratchet as he tried to figure out the alien substance that mutated the Tox-En.

"Oh so you know more about human biology than me?" said Knock Out in a sassy tone.

Ratchet smirked and replied, "Know more than you do."

"Oh," Knock Out took one step back, folded his arms, and said, "surprise me then."

"Did you know that humans need eight to ten hours of sleep a day?" questioned Ratchet.

Knock Out's optics widened in surprise as he replied, "Really? I thought that they power down for six hours a day. Hmm, interesting."

"What do you mean?" questioned the medic as he looked at Knock Out.

"Well you see, when we were experimenting on the girl five years ago, we recorded her power downs and how long she rests. So far I estimated that she power downs for about six to seven hours, sometimes even longer. Sometimes she would sleep for more than eight hours that I thought she had been one with the AllSpark."

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Yeah, she looked awful too. Her skin was so pale that she looked like a ghost. She was so skinny that she looked like a skeleton as well." Knock Out replied.

"Didn't you give her food and water?" asked Ratchet.

"Wait, she needs human food and water?" questioned Knock Out.

Ratchet shook his head and answered, "Of course they do! How else would she get her energy from? Humans are just like us in a way. They need fuel to move around and be active. What have you been giving her?"

Knock Out nervously replied, "Well, I haven't really been giving her much then some energon from our storage, but she would refuse to even touch it."

"That's because humans don't consume our fuel source. How long was she in your care, Knock Out" asked the medic.

Knock Out paused for a moment before replying, "I estimated that she has been here on this ship for about two weeks and three days."

Ratchet's jaw dropped as he just stared at his answer. "She shouldn't even be alive. Humans can survive three days without water, but not almost three weeks!" Ratchet exclaimed in shock.

"Well she's alive isn't she?" Knock Out replied.

Ratchet just rolled his optics and went back to work.

"Ratchet" said Knock Out.

"Yes, what is it." Ratchet replied tiredly.

"Why did you give Miko false hope that a cure exists?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed before he replied, "Because we need some kind of hope that she will survive," he paused for a moment before whispering, "Primus, please help her."

Meanwhile, Miko overheard the conversation of the two bots and was on the verge of tears, but she shook them off. Then she turned towards the cyborg and noticed oil leaking from her left eye like if she is crying. Then footsteps were heard from the hallway as the door in the room slid open.

Bulkhead entered the room. He stretched his joints and said, "Okay Miko, you ready to go?"

Miko got up, stretched, and replied "Give me a few seconds, Bulk."

"Do you want me to carry anything?" he asked.

"Ugh, could you transform so that I can put my bags in the trunk?" she asked the wrecker.

"Sure." he replied as he transformed into a truck and popped the trunk hood for Miko.

"Thanks Bulk" she replied as she put some of her luggage in the trunk.

Once she put the last of the luggage in the trunk, Bulkhead then told her, "Miko, before we leave, could you go put on your space suit."

"Already on it, Bulk." she said as she was putting on the helmet. Then she realized something. "Bulk, would I have to sleep with this monkey suit on for the whole night?" she asked.

Bulkhead shook his head and replied, "No, you don't have to. I can change the atmosphere in my house just like I did for this whole ship."

Miko nodded her head in reply and said, "Good, I don't like wearing this suit. It makes me feel like a big marshmallow."

After Miko put on the helmet and made sure that everything was working, she went over to Bulk and hopped in the vehicle. They said goodbye to Ratchet and Knock Out and left the room. The duo then came to the hatch as it slowly opened to let them out of the ship. Miko's jaw dropped in awe as she looked out into the night sky of Cybertron.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she scanned the landscape. The city was a couple miles away from the ship. The whole city was illuminated by bright lights and was bustling with activity.

"Ha, it gets better than this" said the bot as he put the petal to the metal and drove into the city.

As they were getting closer to the city, Miko was getting very excited about sleeping on another planet for a couple of nights.

"Oh Bulk, I am so excited! I mean I am on another planet for Pete's sake!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Bulkhead laughed and replied, "You bet your lucky tires! I mean you are the second extraterrestrial here on Cybertron."

An evil grin was seen on Miko's face as she snickered to herself.

"What?" asked the bot when he saw her snickering in this rear view mirror.

She laughed and replied, "Oh I got to this out. I know this is cliché but..." she paused for a second before saying, "I come in peace. Take me to your leader."

They both giggled for a few seconds from the most cliché phrase for all alien invasion movies and shows.

Miko couldn't help but look out of her window and saw some bots walking the streets casually. "Bulkhead" she said.

"Yeah Miko?" he replied.

"Who are those bots outside? I've never seen them before" she said to her friend.

"Oh, those are the refuge bots from the war on Cybertron. We were searching across the galaxies for them so that they can come to our new home" he said as he made a right turn on the street.

Miko nodded her head in reply and said, "They look happy don't they?"

"Yup, they waited for centuries to come home. It was tough in the beginning for them to get use to the new rules and what happened here, but Ultra Magnus helped them get through it" he replied to his human friend.

"Wait, Ultra Magnus is the leader on Cybertron?" Miko questioned.

"Yup, he was chosen by the people to lead them and guide them on this New Cybertron" he stated. "Personally I think he was the right choice to lead us because the experience on Earth helped him make decisions for the people" he said.

Miko nodded her head and asked, "What about the Decepticons like Starscream, Megatron, and Shockwave?"

"Most of the Decepticons went on with their lives after Megatron disbanded them from ruling Cybertron. Shockwave is helping the city by building technology, medicine, etc. But Starscream and Megatron haven't been seen or heard of by anyone! Including Soundwave. He seemed to have disappeared off the grid. Wonder what happen to him?" he said out loud.

Miko was about to tell Bulkhead where Soundwave was when he cut her off.

"Well, we're here" he said as he pulled up into his driveway.

Bulkhead opened his door for Miko to get out. She slipped off the seatbelt and hopped out of the vehicle. She went to the trunk and grabbed all of her belongings including the girl's sack bag.

Bulkhead then transformed into his robotic form, walked up to the door of his house, and unlocked the bolt. He turned to Miko and said, "Femmes first" while ushering his friend into his home.

Miko was about to grab all of her luggage when Bulkhead said, "I'll take care of that, you can just go inside the house." Miko nodded her head and went inside.

The place was enormous for a human's perspective. He had a TV, metal couch, table, chairs, etc. Miko was staring in awe when Bulkhead said, "Where do you want me to put these?"

"Um, put them in the guest room that I am going to be staying in" she replied.

He nodded and left to put her stuff in her room that she is staying in. When he returned, he showed her around the house and explaining where everything is and where not to go. He also changed the atmosphere in the house so that Miko can breathe and change out of her space suit.

"Okay this is your room" he said while opening the door for her.

She gasped at how huge it was. The room was the size of a school gym, but it was empty with nothing in it than a ceiling light in the center of the ceiling.

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Sorry, I don't have any human stuff to fill this empty space. I didn't know what an average human room has in it, or if the doll stores have anything in human size."

"Its fine Bulk, I'll have to make do with this" she replied.

Bulkhead nodded and said, "Okay, if you need anything just come and get me. My room is the first one down the hall on the left." He pointed down the hall so that Miko knows where to find his room.

She nodded and said, "Goodnight, Bulkhead"

"Goodnight, Miko. I'll see you at 7 o'clock in the morning" he replied.

Miko almost forgot that she have to repay Knock Out by cleaning the ship's vacant rooms tomorrow at eight am. She nodded and turned to go into her room. She went towards the luggage to get out her sleeping bag, pillows, and her pajamas. She saw a door her size and went to see what it was.

It was a bathroom that was her size with a toilet, sink, and tub. She went back, got her pjs and toothbrush, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she was done, she went to her stuff and started to spread out her sleeping bag on the cold metallic floor. She then slipped inside the sleeping bag, yawned, and fell fast asleep.

~To Be Continued~


	7. Chapter 7: Dear Diary

Hello my fellow readers, I am just letting you guys know that when you see (~~~...~~~) it means that the character is having a dream. Also when you see italics (not including titles of books and etc.) in the story, it means that the character is reading from a book or in this case a diary.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Dear Diary<p>

Miko was sleeping soundly when she heard heavy footsteps. She opened one sleepy eye to see Bulkhead going to his room to power down. Miko looked at her phone to see the time. The phone read that it was twenty minutes after midnight. She let out a yawn and fell back to sleep.

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

I was walking in a dark forest when I heard someone crying. I called out, "Who's there?" I heard nothing but dead silence for a while, until I heard something. "You shouldn't be here" was all it said. I started walking again when something or someone rushed past me.

I started shivering after what ever that thing was disappeared. That's when I saw it. I saw a dark figure standing right in front of me, hiding in the shadows. I gasped in horror that I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was petrified. I couldn't move, speak, or even blink. I just stood there with the creature before me.

Its yellow eyes were glowing with the faint gleam from the full moon. I could see its icy breath in the moonlight that it made my blood turn to ice. It made a step closer to me. I made a shaky step back. Then I heard it growl as it opened its wings and pounced on me.

I was pinned to the cold forest floor as the creature was sinking its claws in my shoulders. Then the light of the full moon came and shown its light on the creature. The creature had a bluish reptile face with silver horns and furry light blue bangs. I noticed a glowing gem embedded in its chest. It bared its fangs and hissed.

I gasped and tried not to cry. I struggled under its grasp but failed to break free. The creature was leaning in, getting closer and closer to my neck. I could feel its warm breath breathing on my cold skin. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't look at the monster. It opened its jaw as I shrieked, and was about to bite it when it stopped.

I was confused so I opened one eye and saw it looking at my necklace. I held my breath for what felt like hours before I started to relax a bit. The creature must have noticed because it looked up at me. It narrowed its eyes as it spoke harshly, "Where did you get that?"

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

Miko woke up from her nightmare and sat up quickly. She breathed heavily for a few minutes before she calmed down. She checked her phone, which read that it was five minutes till five o'clock. Miko groaned and said, "Ugh, I can't go back to sleep now."

She looked around the room and thought about what to do till Bulkhead wakes up. "Hmm, what to do, what to do." Her eyes scanned the room till it looked at the cyborg's sack bag. "Hmm, I could read that Journal of hers." Her hands inched their way towards the bag until she could feel the soft fabric of the bag.

She brought it closer until it was right next to her sleeping bag. Then she got up to go get a flashlight from one of her bags so that she could read. She ferreted through the bags until her hand grasped the handle of the flashlight. She then walked back to her sleeping bag, jumped in it, dug into the girl's bag, brought out the Journal, turned on the flashlight, and started to read it.

June 10, 2008

Dear Dairy,

Today must be the worst day in my entire life! Everyone is dead. These robotic organisms called Decepticons have captured me. And I am paying the cost for even existing! It all started after school two days ago.

I came home on the last day of school with my older brother, Damon, and my little sister, Maria. Damon was driving us home because he got his driver's license. Plus my parents are working late today, which sucks. Anyway, on our way home I was fiddling with powers in the back seat.

My brother noticed it and said, "You shouldn't be doing that."

I looked up at him and replied, "No one is going to notice. I mean we are in the middle of an empty road."

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Maria on the other hand was intrigued with my capabilities. She would always watch me with big eyes full of fascination whenever I use my elemental powers.

As Damon turned to our driveway, I stopped experimenting my powers and started to gather my things. We got out of the car and went inside the house. Damon was exhausted from driving for an hour that he plopped on the couch. Maria and I snickered to each other as we started to run up the stairs to fly out the windows.

"You two better not be flying out the windows again you twerps!" exclaimed Damon. We just ignored him and opened the upstairs' window. We transformed into our demotic form. We heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Ah oh, looks like he is coming," chirped my little sis.

"Then let's get flapping" I said as I started to flap my big wings. I made a running start. I heard our brother cursing at me, but I was already taking off. I flew out the window and up towards the sky.

I felt the warm summer sun on my scales and the cool wind underneath my wing tips. I started to laugh as I did some aerial tricks until; party popper flew out the window to get me. I yelped when I felt my tail being pulled. I turned around and saw Damon (in his demonic form) pulling me back inside.

I couldn't fly away. I was dragged back inside. He closed the window and turned towards me to give me another one of his lectors. I just droned out of his babbling big brother talk about we can't be flying around during the day and bla bla bla. I had to endure the same lector with my parents later that night. God, I just want to be free and fly the skies all day long without a care in the world.

They grounded me for the rest of the night and tomorrow from flying. The next day was very bizarre that I thought it was a weird dream. Yesterday I was just practicing my elemental powers like I do every morning, but this time was different.

I was conjuring up a crystal when I felt something different. My hands were glowing a blue color as if it was emitting some kind of energy. After I was done, I blue crystal was in the palm of my hands. I didn't know what it was because it didn't look like any other crystal on Earth. I told my parents and even showed it to them. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Honey, there's something that we need to tell you" said my mom.

"What?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

My father sighed and said, "You are not our biological daughter."

My heart skipped a beat that I thought I was dead for a second.

He continued, "You see Lu, your birth parents wanted to keep you safe from their enemies, so they entrusted us to raise you as one of our own."

"They died trying to protect you because you were unique," said mom.

I was on the verge of tears. "So, I am all alone. That I have no one?"

They both shook their heads and mom replied, "No, you are not alone. You have us, your siblings, and your friend"

"You are still our daughter, and you will always be my little Lu Lu," said my dad.

I started to cry. They came and hugged me in a tight embrace. Then my brother and sister, who overheard the conversation, came into the room and hugged me. After a while, they broke away from the embrace. I asked mom, "What was my real name?"

Mom smiled at me and replied, "Your real name is Saphira Nightwing. Your mother named you Saphira because your scales were like sapphires."

I smiled at my real name that my mother gave me before she died. I like it, it sounded beautiful and majestic. Also it reminded me of the dragon in the book Eragon. I promised myself that I would cherish my real name in memory of my birth parents.

Then everything went downhill fast because June 10 is the day that my family dies one by one and where my life turns darker and darker by the hour.

~To Be Continued~


	8. Chapter 8: Death, Despair, and Darkness

Note that when you see (~.~.) in the middle of the page, you can play the song Lullaby for a Princess instrumental version. I do not own the song.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Death, Despair, and Darkness<p>

Miko stopped reading the diary for a moment to digest what happened. "Whoa, this is…" She couldn't even form any words from reading only two pages of this girl's diary. Miko had to find out what happened that day. She checked the time on her phone.

"Oh good, I still have about an hour and twenty minutes till seven" she said to herself. She shifted in her covers and started to read where she had left off in the girl's diary.

I woke up today with an enthusiastic smile on my face. I was so happy because a) it is summer break and b) my family and I are taking a trip around the world! I was happy that I would be going on an adventure to see new places, try new foods, wear new styles of clothing, and best of all… I can finally meet up with a friend that I have not seen in nearly two years since I moved here in Michigan.

I was so happy that my radiant smile affected everyone, including Mr. Gumpypants.

P.s. Damon isn't a morning person. I went downstairs, ate breakfast, and went outside to play in the forests before we got to go. I was singing and skipping in the beautiful lush green meadow when it happened. My body was emitting this blue energy that suddenly burst out a huge wave of energy.

I thought it was nothing then my emotions showing through my new powers, so I let it seemed like it never happened. Boy was I wrong. I heard something from the skies coming in at lighting fast speed. I was afraid that I ran back to my family, who were equally as shocked as I was.

Maria and I hugged our mother for comfort while we watched five aircrafts coming straight towards us. All of a sudden, they transformed into these robots in mid air! All five bots landed on our driveway hard, which made the earth beneath our feet shake a little. They were very intimidating as we watched them with horror in our eyes.

"Starscream!" shouted the silver and purple robot.

The grey robot with a red tip on his head replied shakily, "Ugh, yes my Lord?"

"Where is this large burst of energon that you so happened to come upon?" he questioned the grey bot.

"It was right here a second ago, I swear!" replied Starscream.

The robot leader narrowed his eyes in disgust as he threatened, "Starscream, if you sent us on this wild goose chase just to amuse yourself, I swear I would rip out your very spark and…" My father interrupting them cut him off.

"Um, excuse me but did I heard you say energon?" he said mildly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Quite, fleshy!" commanded one of the purple robots as he pointed his gun at my father and started to charge it.

I ran to my father and said, "Leave him alone!" The other two robots then pointed their guns at me. "Please?" I whispered shyly. I was so scared that sweat was dripping down my face. Then I felt the same energy from before building up in my body.

A beeping sound was coming from the device in Starscream's hands. "Lord Megatron" he said while turning to his master. Megatron took the device and started to walk towards me. The device was getting louder and louder as he came closer and closer to me.

When he pointed that thing directly at me, it starting to beep wildly as if it was saying something like 'energon found' or something. "So, the energon we seek isn't from the earth itself, but rather with in an inhabitant" Megatron said as his red eyes looked directly into mine, which made me very uneasy.

He was about to reach down and grab me when my father intervened. "Wait, she isn't old enough to go to Cybertron with you Cybertronians" he said.

"Papa," I said meekly, "are they going to probe me?" I asked while hiding behind him.

Starscream burst out in laughter at what I said that Megatron got really annoyed and yelled venomously, "Starscream!" The grey bot became silent after his leader yelled at him. He then turned to his three soldiers and told them, "Decepticons, at ease." The three robots then retracted their weapons and relaxed a bit. The leader turned to my father and asked, "What do you know about energon and Cybertron, human?" The robot gave him a menacing glare in intimidation.

"Enough to get by" my papa said while matching Megatron's glare.

The robot smirked and laughed as he replied, "This is unusual for a life form from so many galaxies away to even know of our home planet."

"Well, your people have been coming to this planet for countless millennia" my father retorted while watching Megatron circling around us.

I was getting very uncomfortable with what is happening that I just wanted to disappear. I hugged my dad's arm even tighter. He noticed and telepathically said, "Everything is going to be alright, Lu Lu. Just stand a little taller, okay sweetie?" I nodded my head in reply.

Megatron was intrigued by this information that he questioned, "We have been coming to this planet for millennia? There was nothing mentioned in the archives about coming to this planet. So why would our ancestors come here?"

Papa looked at him suspiciously and retorted, "You didn't know that Harmonix's chosen guardian of Earth and Cybertron lives here on this planet?"

The Decepticon's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of that Cybertronian's name. "That's impossible! Harmonix's guardian died three thousand years ago! They are just myths and fairytales now" said Starscream.

Megatron rubbed his chin as he looked at me evilly. "Maybe it is a myth, or maybe it isn't. The girl is peculiar that she is emitting energon readings. And we need all the energon we can possibly obtain" He said.

My father stood his ground and said, "She's not old enough. She just discovered her powers. She doesn't know how to control it properly yet."

"Young or old, she is coming with us!" Megatron declared. "Decepticons!" The robots were arming themselves.

I was so scared that my heart was racing. I turned to see my little sister's face buried in mom's skirt. 'She must be as frightened as I was'. I thought to myself.

"Child!" said Megatron threatening, "You must choose. Your family's execution or coming with us. Which one will it be?"

My heart felt like sinking to the pit of my stomach that I have to choose one or the other; both would determine my fate and my family's fate. I looked at my little sister once more and sighed. I looked at Megatron, stepped a few steps forward, and said with a little courage, "If I go with you willingly, will you spare my family?"

Megatron smirked and replied, "Yes, they would be spared as long as they don't try anything. If you come with us willingly."

I nodded my head and I was about to take a step forward when my little sis grabbed my hand.

"No, don't go! I need you big sister!" she said in between sobs. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

My heart softened a bit as I knelt down towards her and replied, "Maria, I have to go," she cried even more.

Megatron was getting annoyed that he said, "Are you coming or not, human?"

"Please, let me have one last moment with them" I pleaded to him with eyes full of tears.

Megatron looked at me with disgust for a moment before replying hoarsely, "Fine, but be quick."

I ran to my family and cried in their embrace. They cried while hugging me tightly.

"You shouldn't go with them, there is another way" whispered my father tenderly.

"Papa," I said, "there isn't another way. I would rather go with them willingly then be forced to go with them and see you guys suffer."

They all cried and whispered tenderly words of love and kindness. Then I heard my little sister whisper, "What if I don't remember you when I am older?"

I tenderly held my sister and whispered back to her, "Remember me by the lullaby that I would sing to you every night, you'll remember it right?"

She nodded her head. I embraced her for the last time. Megatron and one of the soldiers were whispering something to each other before he said, "Are you done yet?"

I broke away from my sis, gave all of them a kiss goodbye, and grabbed my backpack. I started to walk over towards Megatron, bowed my head down, and said, "I am ready."

Megatron grinned evilly and said, "Excellent. Decepticons, eliminate them!"

My heart skipped a beat as I turned around to see the three soldiers aiming their guns at my family. I screamed, "You promised you'd spare them!"

"Change of plans. Now, come with me, girl" he said in a hoarse tone.

"NEVER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started to run towards my family to save them from this fate, but Megatron grabbed me by the waist. "Mama! Papa! Damon! Maria!" I screamed in agony as I just watched the soldiers firing at them. My hand was reaching out towards them in a vain attempt to save them as hot tears fell down my face.

Megatron started to walk away as I started to curse at him. He smirked at me as he threw me in the air. I was about to shape shift when he transformed into a jet and caught me by opening the cockpit. I landed inside, hard. I was about to get up when these wires strapped me down. I was trying to break free when he started to laugh, "Your efforts are futile, girl. Just sit back and knock yourself out."

I didn't get what he meant by 'knock yourself out' until it was too late. This device came right up to my face and shocked me. All I remember was darkness surrounding me, and a voice saying, "Be brave Lu Lu" in my mind.

Miko stopped for a moment to collect what she had just read from the girl's diary. Miko shook her head as she said, "Man, Megatron is such a douche bag! He promised her that her family wouldn't be harmed for crying out loud! He is a double crossing, back stabbing, no good bot, and GURR!"

Miko punched her pillow in anger at the Decepticon's actions. Once she calmed down, she quickly checked the time on her phone. She only had about an hour left. She decided to get ready so that she is ready to leave when Bulkhead comes and gets her.

After she got dressed, ate some breakfast, and organized her stuff, she went back to the diary to finish reading it.

When I regained consciousness, I felt cold and lonely. I looked around to see where I was. I was in a huge metal room with light blue bars as if I was a prisoner. "What happened? How did I get here?" I asked myself. My eyes widened in realization as I remembered the robots, the deal, and my family's demise. I started to cry until I heard clanging metal footsteps.

"Ah, you're finally awake" said a familiar, sinister voice.

Megatron was standing in front of the cell with an evil grin on his sinister face. I narrowed my eyes in rage as I bared my teeth and yelled, "YOU! You killed them!"

"A traumatic setback which I deeply regretted doing" so he says, but I could see right through that lie of his.

"What do you want with me?" I demand while following his movements.

"I want your powers of producing raw energon for my army" he replied.

"I can't do that, I don't even know my limits on using it" I replied back to the dark lord.

"Oh, I'm not asking you to willingly construct raw energon" he paused for a moment, "I am taking it by whatever means necessary, even if it means I have to dissect you."

I got so enraged that I tried to break out, but the electric bars prevented me from escaping. He laughed at my attempt and walked away saying, "Be prepared for an examination in the morning."

After he left, I started to weep. That's when I heard a soft lullaby being song to me. It was a lullaby my mother would sing to me when I am frightened or scared. After the song ended, the voice vanished and I fell into despair again.

It had been a while before I noticed that I had a small window in my cell, so I went to it and looked outside. It was already nightfall and the full moon was already out. Moonlight filled my room as I walked towards a dark corner to sit down and cried some more. Then I started to sing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I never should have done this,

please forgive me of sacrificing my life for you, please

How my deeds pain me as time stretches long,

how could I of hurt them this way?

So rest easy now, for I can't go back,

the weight of your deaths are my own,

but into the stillness you brought me your song

With your voice my company kept

For your tired spirits and sweet lullabies

in this cage I pay you my lament

Once did a girl who gleamed like the moon

look up to her family and sigh

dejected she cried surely there is no one

who wants me or wants me around

So great was her pain that she dared to run away

against those who cared for her most

Her family caught her arm and pulled her into an embrace

and told her that she was so much more

Lollay dear Maria goodnight sister of mine

rest now in starlight's embrace

may this cool lullaby reach you in spirit

and ease your restless soul

May my tears find you this night and may my sorrow in kind

Mother and sister,

you loved me much more than I knew

forgive me for being so blind

Soon did I do what the robots demanded

and gave myself up to them

Breaking their promises they aimed their guns at you

and fired at you mercilessly

But as soon as they fired

I tried to save you all from this cold deathly fate

May you forgive me of causing your deaths

and rest now with no burdens upon your souls

Lollay dear Damon goodnight brother of mine

rest now in starlight's embrace

may this cool lullaby reach you in spirit

and ease your restless soul

May my tears find you this night and may my sorrow in kind

Father and brother,

you loved me much more than I knew

may your sacrifices be not in vain

and forgive me for being so blind

The space now before us, empty and mournful

I never imagined I have to face them all alone

May these pleas of mercy, reach someone's ears, I pray

I love you I miss you, all these miles away

May all of you rest now in Heaven's light

Watching me fall soundly asleep tonight

and know not of my heartache, fear, nor pain

And when I dream I'll fly away and see you soon

Sleep….

Sleep…

Sleep

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After I was done singing, I heard something move. I gasped in fright as I meekly called out, "Is… is someone there?" Then I heard metal clanging footsteps coming towards my cell.

I slid back against the cold metal wall and stared in anticipation of what to come next. A tall dark figure approached the cell. It had no face, very long arms, and was kinda cute looking. Forget that last part. Anyway, I was staring into its 'face' for a long time before I saw a tentacle arm slithering its way towards me, going past the electric bars.

I held my breath as it was a few inches away from my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. That's when I felt cold metal on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see the tentacle arm whipping away my tears. I was shocked beyond belief. I could hardly believe this is actually happening.

Then I noticed my backpack in its hand. The robot must have noticed me looking at my bag because he retracted his tentacle arm, it turned off the electric bars, and slid the bag inside the cell. The robot then turned the electric bars back on and said in the recording of Megatron voice, "Make sure that she isn't holding any weapons in that bag of hers."

He (I think) was about to leave when he used his tentacle arm again, but this time he started to move my bangs that was in front of my eyes behind my ears as gently as possible. He then started to rub my cheek again. I looked at the bot with confusion before he said in my voice, "Sleep...Sleep….Sleep." I swore I saw his eyes behind the screen but I wasn't sure. After a while my eyes started to get heavy, he still continued to rub my cheek until I fell asleep.

Once he was sure that I was asleep, he started to walk away and go back to whatever he was doing before. As I slept, I thought about him and how he was the only bot that showed kindness to me. A questioned started to form in my head. 'Why me?' Who knows what was on his mind. I may never know. Signing off for now.

Sincerely, Saphira Nightwing

Miko mouth dropped after reading the last part of that diary entry. She was so shocked that she couldn't even form words. A few minutes passed before she managed to speak. "I wonder why would Soundwave do something like that?" she said to herself. "I mean he seems so emotionless whenever we encounter him, but reading this…" she paused for a few seconds, "I'm not so sure anymore."

~To Be Continued~


	9. Chapter 9: The Assistant

Hi again everyone! I am here to just let you guys know that I finally posted my drawings for this story on my DeviantArt account, so if you want to check out what Saphira or any of my OCs look like for this fanfic go and check it out. My DevianArt account is the same as my fanfic account. So enough chit chat and let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Assistant<p>

Miko was patiently waiting for Bulkhead to wake up from his power down and take them back to the ship. She checked her phone for the time. It read that it was already half past seven, which made Miko a bit anxious. "Come on Bulk, what's taking you so long?" she asked herself as she sat up straight on her sleeping bag. She then heard metal footsteps coming from the hallway.

Bulkhead was walking towards Miko's room to wake her up so that they would arrive at the Con's ship with plenty of time to spare. He walked into the room and turned on the light switch.

"What took you so long?" said the impatient teenager.

"Miko? You're already up?" asked the surprised bot.

The teenager rolled her eyes and replied, "I've been up for hours now. It is already 7:35 am. We got to get going, now!"

Bulkhead looked at her confusingly and replied, "What are you talking about? It is only half past six…" He paused for a moment before saying; "Time here on Cybertron is different than on Earth."

"Really" replied Miko.

He nodded and explained, "Here it is an hour behind than Earth's time zone in Jasper, Nevada."

Miko nodded in reply as she got up off her sleeping bag. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt if we got there extra early today" she said as she grabbed a few things.

Bulkhead was confused to Miko's sudden interest in getting to the ship early to clean the vacant rooms that Knock Out assigned for her to do.

Miko turned around and said, "We going or what?"

Bulkhead snapped out of his daze and replied, "Uh, be there in a second. I got to do something first before we leave."

Miko nodded as she left the room to go exploring.

After a few minutes later, Bulkhead and Miko were ready to leave. But before they left, Miko had to run into her room and grab some things to bring with her. She grabbed her school bag that had her lunch, cell phone, sketchbook, color pencils, and the girl's sack bag with all of the belongings in it. She slung her bag over her shoulders, and left the room to go meet up with Bulkhead outside.

It took the duo only a half hour to get to the ship because there wasn't as much traffic on the streets compared to last night's drive. Once they got inside the ship, Miko got out of the truck so that Bulkhead could transform back into his robotic form. Miko took off her helmet and started to go on ahead to the med room to see what happened while she was gone.

Once she walked into the room, she noticed Knock Out hovering over the computer that was reading the girl's vitals. He then went to the medical table and pick up a syringe full of a blue colored liquid. The doctor was about to inject the blue fluid in the girl's left arm when she interrupted his concentration.

"What are you doing!" shouted the suspicion young teenager.

Knock Out was so surprised that he almost dropped the needle. He quickly caught it before it could shatter into little pieces. He breathed a sigh of relief before he sharply turned towards Miko and said angrily, "Try that again and I'll..."

"What's going on in here?" interrupted Ratchet as he walked into the room with Bulkhead by his side.

The red bot pointed at the girl and replied, "She almost made me drop this serum before I got the chance to inject it into the femme's energonstream."

"But what kind of serum are you putting in her body, Knock Out?" she said to the bot.

He rolled his red optics and replied to the suspicious girl, "I was just injecting her with more energon supplements so that her body doesn't run out of fuel."

"Again? How is it possible that she is using all of that fuel when she is in stasis?" questioned Ratchet.

The red bot just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know how she is doing this, but it must be because of her human biology that altered the normal Cybertronian biology of her tank system." Then he went back to the cyborg and injected the energon supplement into her system.

Ratchet rubbed his chin and said out loud, "Interesting, very interesting."

Knock Out then went to a closet and got out a metal bucket, mop, duster, etc. He turned to Miko and grinned evilly and said in a singsong voice, "Oh Miko."

Miko's expression turned sour as she leered at Knock Out as he waved the metal pail in the air.

"Since you are here early," he said before Miko cut him off with a loud sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment to get out of this suit and set my things down," she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Knock Out then set the pail down on the floor. Miko's jaw dropped when she saw the size of the equipment as she said stubbornly. "Hey, how the heck can I even pick up all of this!" she exclaimed as she expressed her point by using both her hands to show him.

Knock Out huffed and replied, "Obviously," he paused for a second, "you're going to use the apex armor to help you handle the cleaning equipment."

"Oh" replied Miko as she walked to the same corner to drop off her stuff.

After Miko put her stuff down, she walked towards Knock Out as he handed her the apex armor. She touched it as the object morphed around her body. Then Knock Out lead her out of the room and towards the empty rooms down the hallway.

"Alright, you are to clean rooms 101 to 110 for now. After you are done here you can take a short break before starting to clean rooms 120 to 130" said Knock Out as he noticed Miko's jaw dropping at how many rooms she must clean.

Then he went on explaining how to use some of the equipment so that she knows how to work it properly. After he left to return back to the medical room, Miko opened the first room and started to clean it.

Knock Out walked tiredly to the room after getting Miko started with her chores. He overhead Ratchet talking to someone on the comlink, and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"When will you be done with your work, Shockwave?" asked Ratchet.

"It will be quite some time before I completely finish my research on this new energon resource," replied Shockwave.

"I see, but if you do have..." Ratchet was explaining to the scientist before he was interrupted.

"When I have the time, Ratchet. I will come and help you with your predicament with this cyborg. But I will send you one of my assistants to help you in your research on this cure" replied Shockwave mildly.

Ratchet sighed and replied, "Thank you, Shockwave." He then turned off the comlink and went back to work.

Knock Out walked in and asked, "You called Shockwave for help?"

Ratchet nodded and replied, "I don't know what else to do. I need his help."

Knock Out nodded and said to Ratchet, "You should power down for a while. You've been up all night. You need some rest."

"What about the girl?" questioned Ratchet.

"I'll keep a close eye on her" he replied.

Ratchet sighed in defeat and replied tiredly, "Alright, I'll power down for a while, but if you do something to harm that young femme. I swear I'll…" he was interrupted by the red bot.

"Ha, still don't trust me? Eh, I don't blame you for not trusting me, but if I wanted to kill her," he paused for a second and grinned evilly, "I would have eliminated her a long time ago" he stated sinisterly as Ratchet looked at him in disgust.

"I'll just send Bee here to supervise you in my absence" said the medic.

Knock Out just rolled his optics and said mildly, "Whatever" as he went back to work.

After ten minutes had passed, Bee and Arcee went to the med bay to 'babysit' Knock Out and to see how things are going along as well as help the red Con with whatever he needs help with.

Arcee walked over to the cyborg femme to look at her. The femme's metal skin color was dulling because her illness was draining her of her pigment. The young femme's body was covered with the green lines from before but this time the illness seems to be spreading even more. Arcee looked at the femme with sad eyes. She silently said a prayer to Primus to heal the cyborg of her illness.

Knock Out noticed Arcee's gloomy expression for a moment before continuing his work. His optics was trying to scan the cause of this sudden mutation of this new toxic substance, and why it only affects her and no one else. A half an hour had passed before everyone heard the comlink beeping again.

Bee went over to the comlink, pressed the blinking button, and said, "Hello, who's calling?"

"It's me Bee." Raf replied on the other side of the comlink.

"Hey Raf, you want me to open up a spacebridge for you guys?" replied the black and yellow bot.

"Ah huh, if that's no trouble for you guys" Raf said with concern in his voice.

"Ah, it's no problem at all Raf. Just let me get the bridge up and running for you guys," said Bee as he went to the controls and put in the coordinates for the jump from Earth to Cybertron.

The spacebridge opened up with a flare of green, blue, and white light. A few seconds later, June, Jack, and Raf came out of the portal. Jack's mom still felt a little woozy because she wasn't use to be going by portal just yet.

"You okay Mom?" Jack asked his mom after noticing her slouching a bit.

"I'm alright now. Still not use to portal jumping yet" she replied.

"Where's Miko?" asked Raf while looking up at Bee for the answers.

"She's cleaning the rooms right now, but I don't know where she is cleaning exactly" replied the Autobot.

"Already? That's unusual for her to start work so early" said Jack.

"Yeah well, she needed that head start because the rooms are filthy. Ugh, some of the troopers that used those rooms weren't always the most organized of Decepticons," said Knock Out while examining the girl's vital signatures.

"Wow, I thought that they would keep it organized if Megatron would happen to walk into one of their rooms," said Raf.

Knock Out shook his head and said, "That is one of the other general's jobs to make sure that the troopers corridors are clean, not Megatron's. But there are occasions where he would step in if the troopers were giving the general a hard time. And boy was it priceless when it happens!" he said while laughing. "It's funny to see one of the troopers standing at the edge of the hallway to look out for Megatron and the general that they are in trouble with. The scout would then run all the way back to the others and tell them to hurry and stuff their junk into the closet."

There was a moment of snickering in the room before Knock Out could finish his story.

"Oh, and the rich part is when Megatron would tell the general to go and open up the closet as all of the junk fell literally all over the place! Megatron would then tell the soldiers to clean it up and 'find a better place to hide their junk then the closet because it is too obvious'" he said as he finished his story.

"Hmm, sounds like something I would tell Jack when he was younger," said Mrs. Darby as she looked at her only son.

Jack looked at his mom and said, "Mom, in front of all the cool robots"

Everyone laughed at one of Jack's teenager attitude moments when they heard something. They heard two engines of two Cybertronian individuals coming there way towards the medical bay.

A blue, yellow, and white sports car came racing into the med room. It swerved to a stop, transformed, and said, "Hey, you guys miss me?"

"Smokescreen?!" everyone said simultaneously in shock of the energetic young Autobot.

"In the metallic armor" he said with a bow. He then saw Jack, Raf, and June and said warmly, "Well, long time no see, how are you guys doing?"

"Alright, you?" asked Jack.

"Me, I'm always gearing for some action around here, but there is none since the Decepticons were disbanded" he replied. His optics then saw the femme on the medical table and asked, "Is that the femme that has that mutated Tox-En?"

Knock Out looked at Smokescreen curiously and asked, "Wait, you're Shockwave's assistant that he sent over here to help us?"

The sports car laughed and replied, "Me, nauh! I am more of an athletic type than the scientific type. I came here with my femmefriend."

"A femmefriend huh? Where is this femme, Smokescreen?" Arcee questioned curiously.

"Huh, she should be here right now. Oh wait there she is," he said as he pointed at the entrance.

A light purple yanko speed demon motorcycle was parked outside the entrance. The bike has magenta and pink streaks, light green diamonds under the headlights and under the seat pad, and two big wings sticking out behind the seat.

Arcee's optics widened in shock as she said, "Techna?"

The bike transformed into her robotic form and replied, "Hi sis, it's been a long time."

~To Be Continued~


	10. Chapter 10: We Meet Again

Chapter 10: We Meet Again

Everyone was shocked at what the light purple femme just said.

Jack turned to Arcee and asked her, "I didn't know that you have a sister, Arcee."

"It's something that I didn't want to talk about" she replied to Jack as she was heading out of the room.

The light purple femme caught Arcee's arm and said to her, "Listen Arcee, what happened three thousand years ago is all in the past now. Besides, I've missed my little sister for all those centuries."

Arcee sighed in defeat, turned to her sister, and replied, "Fine, I'll stay a bit longer, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to forget what happened all those centuries ago."

Techna nodded in reply before hugging Arcee. After the two sisters hugged each other for a few seconds, Techna broke away from the embrace and walked towards Knock Out. As Techna was walking towards him, she almost stepped on June.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The femme looked down and took a few steps back before exclaiming, "Holy Primus!" she paused to turn to the other bots, "What are those creatures!"

Smokescreen laughed and said, "Those are called humans. The middle age femme that you almost stepped on is June, her teenage son, Jack, and the small one's name is Raf."

"Are they going to invade our planet?" she asked.

Jack laughed and replied, "No, we're not going to invade Cybertron. We're friends with the Autobots."

"And we helped the Autobots defeat the Decepticons back on our planet called Earth" Raf added in.

"Oh, then why are you guys doing all the way here from home?" she asked curiously.

"We're here because a patient of mine was infected with Tox-En," said Mrs. Darby.

"Patient? Do you mean that femme over there?" Techna asked while pointing at the bluish femme on the medical table.

June nodded in reply and said, "Yes, believe it or not, but she is actually a human like us."

Techna and Smokescreen's optics widened in shock.

"Wait, that femme is human?!" said Smokescreen in disbelief.

Everyone nodded in reply.

"But how? How can a human be Cybertronian as well, and transform into one too?" he asked them.

"We don't know how, Smokescreen. She somehow is part human and part Cybertronian. A cyborg is what the humans call her" replied Arcee.

Smokescreen nodded in reply.

A half an hour passed by as Techna and Knock Out were busy with examining the mutated Tox-En. Jack, Raf, Arcee, Bee, and Smokescreen were talking amongst themselves to catch up on things.

"So how did you and my sister meet each other?" Arcee asked Smokescreen.

Smokescreen blushed a bit before replying, "I met her three months ago when Ultra Magnus asked me to check up on Shockwave. I was going to his laboratory when I bumped into her in when I was about to enter his lab."

*Flashback three months ago*

"This must be his laboratory" Smokescreen said before he entered the room. He was about to enter the lab when the door slid open as a light purple femme bumped into him.

She looked up at the bluish mech and said, "I'm sorry, sir."

Smokescreen was dumbfounded by the femme's beauty that he didn't hear her apology until a few seconds later. "Oh, it's no big deal" he said as he moved out of her way.

He watched her go down the hallway for a bit before he remembered what he was here for. He went inside the lab and saw Shockwave by some equipment.

"I see you've met my new assistant," he said as he sorted his equipment on the metal table.

"Yup, who is she?" the sports car asked.

"Her name is Techna" the scientist replied mildly.

"Huh, how long has she been working with you, Shockwave?" Smokescreen asked.

"Approximately four days now. She is very ingenious when it comes to Cybertronian biology" Shockwave said while examining silver colored liquid in a test tube.

Smokescreen nodded to himself before saying, "To me, see looks more like a fashion designer than a scientist."

Shockwave turned around and said, "Your perspicacity on judging a person's reputation astounds me."

Smokescreen looked at him blankly before asking, "Uh, could you repeat that in simpler terms?"

The two robots heard a femme's muffled giggle as they looked towards the entrance.

It was the light purple femme from earlier. She walked towards Smokescreen and said, "In other words, he is trying to say how you have a keen sense of judgment of other Cybertronian's personality."

"Oh" Smokescreen replied while rubbing the back of this helmet. Then his optics widened in surprised as he asked, "Wait, so you are a fashion designer?!"

Techna nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, part time anyway. This is my main career job for me because well, I love science as well as helping other Cybertronians with new medicines."

"Wow" he replied.

"Anyway, we haven't formally introduced ourselves. My name is Techna," she said as she held out her hand in front of Smokescreen.

"The name's Smokescreen" he said as he accepted her hand in a firm handshake.

*End of flashback*

"And that is how I met Techna" said Smokescreen after finishing his story.

"So are you two dating or something?" asked Jack.

Smokescreen blushed a bit before replying, "You could say that. Anyway, could you guys tell me how you came across this cyborg femme?"

Jack sighed and replied, "That's a long story."

As Jack, Raf, Bee, and Arcee explained the story of how all of this happened, Miko was busy cleaning her fifth room.

"Phew, that one was a doozy" she said as she wiped the sweat off her face. "I think I should take a little break before I pass out from overworking myself."

Miko touched the middle of her apex armor as the device slowly started to disassemble itself. Once she was out of the armor, she started to walk back to the lab to go get her water bottle.

She walked into the lab as quietly as possible so that Knock Out wouldn't notice. She saw Smokescreen, Jack, Raf, Mrs. Darby, Bee, Arcee and the new bot in the room. They haven't noticed her yet, so she started to tip toe to her stuff when she was spotted.

"Done already?" Knock Out said as he saw her sneaking around.

Everyone turned to see Miko inching her way to the bag.

Miko cringed a little before replying, "No."

Techna turned to her sister and asked, "Another human friend?"

Arcee nodded and replied, "Her name is Miko and she is known for causing trouble."

Techna nodded as she went back to work.

"So why are you not doing your job?" said Knock Out.

"Hey if you're implying that I'm slacking off, I have to say that you are wrong big time, mister!" she said as she folded her arms.

"Then what are you doing here then?" he asked.

She replied with a sassy attitude, "Three reasons. One, I needed to get my water bottle because I am hot from being in that stuffy suit. Two, I need more of that soap stuff. And Three, I wanted to see how things were going on with that cure for the girl."

Knock Out rolled his optics before replying to the teenager. "Fine, go get your water bottle. I'll get you more cleaning solution momentarily."

She nodded before asking, "How is that cure going?"

He sighed before replying, "Slow" as he went into a cabinet to get more cleaning solution for Miko.

Miko nodded sadly in reply before going to her school bag to get her water bottle to take a long satisfying drink.

"Uh, why is Miko cleaning the rooms for Knock Out?" questioned Smokescreen while scratching his head in confusion.

Miko stopped drinking her water, put the cap back on, and replied, "Because I kinda ruined his finish with a flaming fast fireball."

"Huh?" he responded in bewilderment.

"She used fire magic to prove that magic exists which ended up as a disaster," Raf said to Smokescreen.

"What! She can do magic?!" Smokescreen responded as he turned to Miko to make sure that they weren't pulling his axel.

"It's true. I'm a sorceress," she said to him.

"That is wicked!" he exclaimed.

"Tich, magic. That's sparkling stuff," said Techna in disbelief.

"Oh, trust me Techna. She can do magic" Knock Out replied to her as he was looking for more cleaning solution.

"Then let her prove it, Knock Out," she said.

He paused for a moment to think about letting Miko do her magic again. "Fine, Miko could you do something that isn't going to explode in my face or cause chaos?" he said to Miko.

Miko rubbed her chin in thought before replying, "Hmm, I could try this simple levitation spell."

She raised her hand out in front of her as her book bag started to levitate and float towards her.

Smokescreen's jaw dropped as he witnessed Miko using magic to levitate her book bag. Techna was intrigued by Miko's ability that she said, "Huh, very interesting."

"That is so cool, Miko!" Smokescreen exclaimed enthusiastically. "How come you never told us that you can do magic?" he asked.

Miko's eyes looked towards the ground as she replied, "A) you guys wouldn't believe anything I do is 'magic'. B) I stopped practicing magic nearly five years ago."

"Why did you stop?" asked Techna curiously.

"I've stopped doing magic because my mentor, who was my BFF, died five years ago. I didn't want any sort of magic to remind me of my friend's death, so that's why I've stopped" she replied solemnly.

"Oh, sorry for your loss, Miko" said Smokescreen sadly.

"Thanks" Miko replied as she put her water bottle in her bag, slung her book bag over her shoulder, and left the room.

"That femme is so gloomy. Is she always like that?" asked Techna as she turned to the others for their answers.

"No, she's just the opposite," replied Jack as he watched his usually peppy friend walk slowly out of the room.

~To Be Continued~


	11. Chapter 11: Out of Your Mind

Chapter 11: Out of Your Mind

Miko was walking back to the rooms that she was supposed to clean and went back to work while humming a sad song.

Meanwhile, Knock Out and Techna were busy with testing various kinds of Cybertronian medicines so that they could see how they were going to cure the girl.

"Hey Jack?" asked Raf as he looked up at his friend.

"Yeah" Jack responded as he turned to him.

"Is it me or is Miko acting a bit strange lately?" he asked.

"I was thinking about the same thing. She's not usually like this," replied Jack as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Should we go check on her?" Raf asked with a bit of concern for his friend.

"Let's just give her some alone time for right now" Jack said as he looked at the two robot doctors.

An hour went by and the three humans, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were starting to get bored.

June checked her watch and went back watching the screens before her eyes widened as she checked her watch again. "Oh shoot!" she said as she turned to the bots.

"Could you guys open a bridge for me. I'm running late for work" she said as she was gathering up her things.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Darby" said Bee as he went to the controls to open up the spacebridge.

She turned to the boys and said, "You two better behave yourselves, especially you, Jack."

"Yeah mom, we'll be on our best behavior" Jack replied with a little bit of annoyance in his tone from being constantly reminded of behaving himself when he is going out somewhere.

June smiled, kissed Jack on the cheek, and said motherly, "Love you."

"Mom" said Jack with a bit of embarrassment from his mom's lovingly affections.

She only laughed while ruffling his hair for a bit before leaving for work. Once she was through the portal, Bee shut it down the bridge for now.

Techna was observing the femme's vital readings and notice something very particular.

"Knock Out, come here" she said over her shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked while coming over to where Techna was.

She pointed at the girl's brain wave activity and said, "It looks like her mind is still active even though she's in stasis."

"Yeah, so" he replied with little interest in the matter.

"She might know what mutated the Tox-En, and how she was infected with Tox-En in the first place. So why don't we use the cortical psychic patch on her?" she asked as she remembered how her mentor explained how it worked on two Cybertronians.

Knock Out's optics widened in horror as he said, "Are you out of your mind! If we use the cortical psychic patch on her, who knows what she's capable of doing when synced up with someone."

Techna was about to retort when someone else interrupted the conversation.

"I have to agree with her on this one, Knock Out" said a familiar voice.

The two turned around to see Ratchet and Wheeljack in the doorway of the room.

"Yeah, I have to agree with the young lady too because you guys haven't accomplished anything, and I doubt that the femme is going to survive another day without that cure" said Wheeljack.

Knock Out sighed in annoyance and replied, "Fine, we'll do it your way, but what if she uses magic while in the physic patch?"

"Maybe we should get Miko here so that she can watch and see if the girl is going to use any kind of spells or curses." said Raf.

"The squirt does have a point. Miko knows more about magic than anyone else, so she'll know if the girl is about to use an enchantment" Wheeljack said.

"Okay, since that problem has been solved, then who is going to be the victim in that girl's sick mind?" questioned Knock Out.

Everyone turned their gaze at Knock Out, who looked at them confusingly.

"What?" he asked when they were looking at him strangely. Then his optics widened in realization as he said, "Oh no, no, no, and NO! I am not going inside her mind!"

"You have to, Knock Out. The girl's survival depends on this cortical psychic patch sync so that we can help her," said Ratchet.

"Also, you and the girl do have a relationship with each other. She might listen to you," replied Raf.

Knock Out laughed and replied, "In ten thousand years! She'll never trust me for what I've done to her! She would rather tear me apart then listen to reason from me. Also this relationship needs a psychiatrist." He stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We are out of options, Knock Out. So you better upgrade yourself or rust in shame for not redeeming yourself from what you did to her five years ago," said Arcee as she narrowed her eyes at Knock Out.

Knock Out grumbled for a bit before replying, "Okay, I'll do it. Happy now?"

"Very" she replied as she walked over to her sister.

"Okay, we better prepare the cortical psychic patch for Knock Out to sync with the girl's mind," said Ratchet as he was getting another medical table ready for Knock Out.

"I'll get the cortical psychic patch equipment ready for you, Ratchet," said Techna as she was looking for all the things that they would need for this operation.

"Raf and I will go get Miko," said Jack as he and his friend walked out of the room.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I am actually doing this," said Knock Out as he held his head in his hands.

~To Be Continued~


	12. Chapter 12: Secret

Chapter 12: Secret

Forty-five minutes earlier, Miko was cleaning room number 108 while whistling a sad song. She looked at the splotch of water on the floor where she was mopping as she looked at her reflection. She sighed as she thought about Anna and how she introduced magic to Miko.

*Flashback ten years ago*

"Hey Miko" said a shy light blue haired girl with bright golden-yellow eyes.

"Yeah" Miko responded even though she was focused on coloring in her dragon-coloring book.

"Do...do you want to come over to my house tomorrow for a sleepover?" she asked shyly as she was rubbing her arm nervously.

Miko's eyes widened as she replied enthusiastically, "A sleepover! Tomorrow? That will be awesome, Anna!"

"So… you'll come over?" Anna asked shyly while looking at her new friend.

"Sure I'll come over, isn't what friends do?" she replied.

"Right" replied Anna as she began to write down her address for Miko in pink crayon on a piece of paper. "Here's my address so that you know where I live," she said as she handed Miko the paper.

"Wow Anna, I can't write my address so neatly like you do" Miko said.

Anna shrugged and replied, "Mommy wanted me to practice my writing skills and to memorize my home address."

"But still…" Miko said before the bell rang for everyone to pack up.

"Alright everyone, it is time to clean up and go home," said the teacher.

Anna got up and said, "I'll have my mom pick us both up from school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds fine with me Ann" replied Miko as she gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Anna said as she left the room with her schoolbag in hand.

Miko told her parents that she was going to a sleepover party at Anna's house tomorrow. Her parents told her that she could go but she has to be on her best behavior or she's grounded for the rest of the weekend.

In the morning, Miko was busy packing up her bag so that she is prepared for tonight's sleepover. Miko was excited to be spending the night over at Anna's house that she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Oh, I can't wait! Our first slumber party together! Oh do I have everything?" she said to herself, as she made sure that she'd packed everything that she needs. "I got my sleeping bag, pillow, toothbrush, pjs, my coloring book, and my teddy. Yup I got everything."

"Miko, are you ready yet? We got to go or you'll be late for school" her mother called from downstairs.

"Daini no haha de!" replied Miko in her native language as she gathered her stuff and headed downstairs.

Once Miko got to school, she spotted Anna in the classroom reading a book.

"Hi yah Ann!" Miko chimed as she sat next to her friend.

Anna put her book down and replied, "Good morning Miko. Did you tell your parents about the sleepover?"

"Ah huh, and they said that I can go" Miko replied.

"That's great, what time are your parents going to pick you up in the morning?" Anna asked.

"They said that they will pick me up at nine o'clock" she replied.

"Okay" Anna replied as the first bell rang for class to begin.

The hours ticked by slowly as Miko was impatiently waiting for school to be over. The teacher was teaching them how to count their numbers and how to write them out neatly. Miko sighed in boredom as she started to doodle in her book. Once the bell finally rang for the end of the day, Miko rushed over to cubbies and got both her bags and Anna's school bag.

"Here you go," said Miko as she handed Anna her bag.

"Arigatō, Miko" Anna replied in Japanese.

The two friends walked out of the building and towards the school parking lot. A blue minivan honked at the girls.

"That's our ride," said Anna as she led Miko towards the vehicle.

Anna opened the side door for Miko as they both hopped in the minivan.

"Why hello there, Miko" said a calm sweet voice. "I am Mrs. Bluescale, Anna's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bluescale" said Miko.

Anna's mom had a fair milky white skin. Her long hair was white with tiny streaks of light blue and light pink. Her eyes were a deep blue color with other shades of blue and a little hint of pink in them.

Miko whispered to Anna, "Your mom is really pretty, Anna"

A loud grumble was heard in the shotgun seat of the vehicle. "Mom, can we go already?" asked a young boy.

"Yes, Damon, we're going now," replied Mrs. Bluescale as she started the car to leave the school parking lot.

Miko saw the boy who was about the age of ten in the front view mirror. He has a nice tan skin color. His hair was blood red in a messy hairstyle; even his eyes were a red color.

"That's my older brother, Damon," said Anna. "He's a bit grumpy sometimes," she added in.

"Hey, I heard that," replied Damon as he looked at them in the mirror.

"Damon, please behave yourself" his mother said to him.

"Fine" he said as he laid back down into his seat.

Once they arrived at the Bluescale's house, Miko and Anna raced out of the car so that Anna can show Miko around. The traditional Japanese style house looked very ancient and majestic from the outside. Bamboo trees where surrounding the house and around a pond filled with fish. A small bridge went across the pond, which leads to a beautiful garden full of cherry blossom trees and all sorts of flowers and plants.

"Wow Anna, your house, the garden, the pond is soooo beautiful!" Miko exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, the garden is my favorite place to play," said Anna.

Mrs. Bluescale came up to the two young girls and said, "You two can go ahead and play for awhile while I get dinner ready."

"Okay Mama, when is Otōsan coming home?" asked Anna.

"He'll be home at supper time" Anna's mother replied.

Anna nodded her head as she took Miko's hand and dragged her into the garden to play. The two were playing hide and seek until Mrs. Bluescale called them inside for supper. As the two were heading inside, Miko noticed that a silver car was in the driveway.

"Huh, that must be Mr. Bluescale's car" Miko said to herself.

Inside the house was just as beautiful as viewing it from the outside. The house was very neat and organized from top to bottom. Decorations filled the house with a variety of bright colors. Anna guided Miko to the dining room where her brother, father, and mother were waiting for them.

There was a medium size Japanese dinner table with a variety of different kinds of homemade Japanese cuisines like zosui, curry bread, miso soup, and plan rice. There were no chairs, so they have to sit on beautiful floor cushions.

"Ah, you must be Miko Nakadai. I've heard so much about you," said a tanned-skinned middle age man with silver-gray hair. His eyes were a blood red color.

"Come, join us at the table" Mr. Bluescale said as he gestured Miko to sit with them.

Anna waved to Miko to sit next to her and her father. Once Miko was seated, everyone started to dig into the nice hot meal that Mrs. Bluescale prepared. The parents would talk to Miko occasionally so that they could get to know their daughter's friend better.

Once dinner was over, Anna showed Miko around the house. After Anna showed Miko around the house, the two went into the living room to watch their favorite TV show called Sailor Moon for a while.

"Alright you two, bed time," said Mrs. Bluescale.

"Awwh" whined the two simultaneously.

"It's only 7:45, mom" said Anna.

Her mom put her hands on her hips and gave her daughter the silent stare.

Anna gave in as she sighed and said, "Okay mom. Miko and I will go get changed in our jammies on and go to bed."

"Good, and don't forget to brush your teeth" said her mother as she left the room.

After Miko and Anna brushed their teeth and put on their jammies, they went into Anna's room to get ready for bed. Mrs. Bluescale came into the room and saw to two girls giggling to each other.

"All right little ones, time for bed" she said.

"Mom, could you hum us your lullaby?" Anna asked with pleading eyes.

Her mother smiled as she said, "Alright my little Lu Lu."

Anna's mother paused, closed her eyes, and started to hum the lullaby. Her voice was so soft and sweet that Miko and Anna's eyes started to close. Once The two fell asleep, Mrs. Bluescale silently got up, walked out of the room, and quietly closed the door as she whispered, "Good night my Ritoruenjerusu."

Once Mrs. Bluescale left the room and was in another room, Miko opened her eye and whispered, "Hey Anna, you awake?"

Anna's yellow eyes opened as she replied sleepily, "I am now."

"Good, you want to play Truth or Dare?" Miko said as she smirked evilly.

Anna got a little bit worried as she replied, "Uh… don't you need more than two people to play that game?"

Miko sat up in her sleeping bag as she retorted, "We're improvising, so there's no way out of it."

"Oh" Anna groaned to herself as she sat up in her bed while Miko climbed on up.

"Alright, I'll go first" Miko said as she paused to think for a second. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" replied Anna worriedly.

"Okay, why did your mom call you 'Lu Lu'?" Miko asked curiously.

"Oh, my mama and papa calls me Lu Lu because I remind them of my late Aunt, Luciana," replied Anna.

"Oh, okay your turn" Miko said as she was prepared for any question.

Anna closed her eyes for a second in thought of what to ask Miko. She opened her eyes and asked, "Um… Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" replied Miko.

"Do you have a crush on Taiyō?" Anna asked nervously.

Miko blushed furiously and replied in a harsh whisper albeit trying so hard not to shout, "What! What makes you so sure that I have a crush on him?"

Anna rubbed her hands nervously as she replied; "I kinda notice that you like to talk to him a lot lately."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Miko replied shakily while still blushing.

Anna nodded her head in reply.

"Well, he doesn't seem to share the same feeling much, eh? But hey if you could made me some kind of love potion, I would be like 'Haha! Now I can make him fall in love with me' kind of cliché comeback" said Miko sarcastically.

"I am forbidden to even make a…. oops!" Anna was saying before she had to cut herself off with her hand covering her lips.

Miko looked at her suspiciously as she said, "What did you say?"

"It's nothing, forget what I said, okay?" replied Anna as she tried to fake a smile.

"Ah, huh. It's my turn and I want you to tell me the truth what you trying to say" Miko said bluntly.

"Uh, how about a dare" Anna replied nervously.

"Uh, trust me you do not want the dare that I have for you." Miko replied.

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad, could it?" Anna replied sheepishly.

Miko whispered into Anna's ear of the dare she was planning on doing to Anna. Anna's eyes widened as she gulped nervously.

Miko backed away from her friend to see what she would do next. Anna sighed as she said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Miko looked at her and replied, "Yeah, why?"

Anna looked down as she said, "Because this secret is so dark that my family taught me never to say it in front of normal people."

"What is it?" Miko asked.

"I won't tell you unless you swear to keep it," replied Anna as she looked at Miko directly in the eye as if looking for any disloyalty.

Miko sighed as she said, "Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye, as long as you tell no one my secret."

Anna nodded and replied, "Do you believe in magic?"

Miko looked at her strangely as she replied, "Like those phony magic tricks? Then no I don't believe in magic."

"Oh no, not that kind of magic. I mean real magic like what sorcerers do," replied Anna.

"What are you getting at, Anna?"

Anna looked at her folded hands and replied in a whisper, "I can do magic."

Miko's eyes widened in surprise before she started to giggle, "You gotta be pulling my leg. Magic, really?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Anna said to herself.

Miko looked at her and replied, "Hey, I won't judge you if you believe in magic, I swear, but to me magic is all just a bunch of fiction."

"But magic is real, it's been here for thousands of years, but people like you don't want to believe in it anymore" replied Anna as she looked at Miko.

"Then prove it then. If magic does exists, but I hardly doubt it does, then show me some 'real magic'" Miko said to her friend.

"Okay, I will" Anna said as she closed her eyes, had her hands look like they're holding a sphere, and started to focus. A bright light started to form in her hands as it grew brighter and brighter.

Miko's eyes widened as her jaw dropped in bewilderment. "How are you doing that?" she asked.

Anna made the light go poof before replying, "I was using my aura to form a sphere of light."

"Wow, what else can you do?" replied Miko.

"I can do a lot of things, but this is just one of the things that I am learning from my parents" she replied.

"Wait, your whole family are sorcerers?" Miko asked

Anna nodded in reply and said, "That is why I have to keep it a secret, or it will cause chaos in the modern world."

Miko nodded and said, "Could you teach me some mojo dojo?"

Anna looked at her shyly and said, "I don't know, Miko. I don't think that my parents would approve of this."

"This can be our little secret. Wait it could be our secret club. The Magic Club, two members only" Miko said.

Anna looked down slightly as she replied again, "I don't know, Miko."

"Pleeeaase!" Miko said with puppy dog eyes.

Anna sighed in defeat and replied, "Okay, but we have to do this somewhere that no one will notice."

"Okie dokie!" Miko said as she hopped off the bed to go to sleep.

*Present day*

Miko smiled a bit at the memory before a single tear fell from her eye.

She sighed as she said to herself, "Why did I force her to teach me magic?"

"Miko?" called out Jack as he was walking down the hall with Raf by his side.

Miko left the room that she was cleaning in to see what the guys were up to. She removed the apex armor, again, and set it aside somewhere on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We came to get you," replied Raf

"What for? Dose Knock Out have something else for me to do then clean all these rooms?" she replied.

"Actually, he needs you to protect him from the cyborg" Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Miko looked at him suspiciously and replied, "Why does he want my help? I don't think that he trusts me enough to protect him. Also what are they trying to do? Probe the girl of information?"

Raf and Jack looked at each other as Raf weekly replied, "Um… yes."

Miko rolled her eyes as she said, "Thought so," she paused for a second and walked to her book bag, slung it over her shoulder, and said, "Well, let's not keep them waiting then."

The two boys nodded their heads in agreement as the trio started to walk all the way back to the medical room.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

>Daini no haha de (In a second, mom)<br>Arigatō (Thank you)  
>Otōsan (Father)<br>Ritoruenjerusu (Little Angles)  
>Taiyō (Sun)<br> 


	13. Chapter 13: Fear Part 1

Chapter 13: Fear Part 1

Once Miko, Jack, and Raf entered the room, they noticed Ratchet opening the spacebridge. The portal made sizzling sounds as Agent William Fowler stepped out of the portal. The portal closed behind him as he looked at everyone confusingly at why the bots were so busy getting stuff to and from place to place and why Knock Out was on the medical table.

"What happen in the last seventeen hours? And why is Knock Out on one of those metal tables?" he asked the bots.

"Well, we're going to use the cortical psychic patch to have Knock Out's mind and the girl's mind link up," explained the blue sports car.

"Okay, so in other words you're trying to probe her mind for information?" the agent replied to Smokescreen.

"In a way" Smokescreen replied.

Fowler nodded in reply. Then he saw the light purple Cybertronian women examining the cable of the CPP to make sure that everything was secured tightly.

"Who's she?" he asked out loud while pointing at the femme.

"That is Arcee's older sister, Techna," replied Bee.

Techna turned towards Bee to see another human in the room. She turned to her sister and said to her, "How many human friends do you guys even have?"

"Don't worry sis, this is the last one that we personally know. This is Special Agent William Fowler," the blue two-wheeler said as she introduced her sister to their human comrade.

"Please, call me Fowler" he said to Techna.

Techna nodded in reply as she continued her work. After everything was in check, Ratchet turned around towards Miko.

"Miko, you have a very important job in this operation," he said as he was going to explain to Miko what she has to do when the teenager interrupted him.

"I know, I have to play bodyguard for Knock Out while he's in Saphira's mind," replied the sassy teenager.

"Saphira?" Jack repeated questionably.

"Yeah, that's the girl's name, Saphira Nightwing" Miko replied to Jack.

"How do you know for sure that is the girl's name, Miko?" Bee asked.

Miko went into her bag and brought out the girl's diary. "I've been kinda reading her diary," she said as she flipped through the pages.

"Isn't a diary supposed to be private?" asked Raf as he looked at Miko.

"Do you think that Anne Frank had a say in people reading her diary after the Holocaust was over?" she retorted as she stepped closer to Raf to intimidate him.

"Tushay" Raf replied to Miko's sassy counterexample.

Knock Out laughed sarcastically as he said, "I don't care if the femme's name is Deathrux," he looked at Miko and said, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hey, you want my help, right?" she said brashly.

"Of course I do!" he replied while rolling his optics.

"Then stop complaining then!" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Knock Out sighed in aggravation as he replied, "Let's just get this over with already."

Ratchet nodded as he said, "Alright, we will be monitoring everything while you are in her mind, if sometime goes awry, Knock Out, contact us immediately."

The red bot nodded his head as he closed his optics.

* * *

><p>A colorful array of light was all that Knock Out saw before everything turned black. He opened his optics and started to look around.<p>

"Am I inside her mind?" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the real world, everyone was staring at the screen to watch what was going on in the girl's head.<p>

"Is… is that what she is thinking of right now?" asked Smokescreen as he watched the screen.

"Yes, but I don't understand why she would just think of nothing but darkness," replied Ratchet as he watched the screen while Techna was watching both Knock Out and the Saphira's vitals.

"I know exactly how she's feeling," Miko whispered to herself.

Wheeljack heard what she said as he looked at the young wrecker sympathetically.

"Well, looks like no body's home, so can I leave now?" replied Knock Out over the comlink.

"No, not yet, Knock Out," replied the medic.

Knock Out sighed before saying, "Look, around you there is nothing here. This is just a waste of t…." He stopped mid stance when he heard something. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked as his red optics was searching for something.

"We didn't hear anything. What is going o…" Wheeljack was saying but Knock Out hushed him.

"Shh, listen" he said.

Everyone heard someone weeping in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Knock Out was getting very nervous that he kept on turning around in every direction. Knock Out was so paranoid that he was shaking in his place.<p>

"Calm down, Knock Out. Everything is going to be just fine. Nothing is going to harm you," he kept on telling himself.

Then he gasped in horror as he saw a young figure in a dim light standing in the middle of nowhere, her back facing him.

"How could I have let this happen?" murmured the mysterious girl.

"Umm… excuse me, but are you…" he was saying before he shut up completely as the girl stopped crying.

The girl turned around as glowing yellow eyes pierced the darkness of the room. Knock Out was completely terrified at this point that his legs were literally shaking. The yellow eyes narrowed into tiny angry slits as Saphira said venomously, "YOU!"

The girl growled loudly as she advanced towards Knock Out. Knock Out was so petrified that before he could make a mad dash for his life, the girl had already pinned him down.

"Gahh!" he said as he was forced flat against the floor.

* * *

><p>The bots and humans in the real world just stared at the screen in bewilderment.<p>

"How… how is she able to touch him?" Techna asked in complete shock.

"Miko?" asked Ratchet as he turned to the child for an explanation.

"I don't know, I just don't know!" she yelled back at them in frustration. Then her eyes widened in realization as she gasps, "She's a psychic."

* * *

><p>The girl laughed evilly as she said, "Surprise that I can physically touch you while we are in the cortical psychic patch, Knock Out?"<p>

"Y...yes as a matter of fact, but how?" he replied shakily.

She laughed even more before replying, "Oh, you naive little Decepticon. There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, like my powers."

Knock Out was about to say something when she continued, "But the only question I have is…" she leaned in closer to Knock Out's face as she shouted, "WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY MIND!"

Knock Out was so scared that he couldn't utter a single word. The girl straightened up as she said calmly, "No matter, this cortical psychic patch works both ways. I'll just extract that information out of your mind."

Her left hand was about to touch Knock Out's head when he said, "Wait, I'm… I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" she laughed even more as she replied, "You would rather cut me open then help me with this despicable illness that has infected me with its poisonous venom."

Knock Out sighed as he retorted, "I had no choice! If I didn't try to…." He was cut off by a loud snarl.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!" she retorted hatefully at Knock Out.

She continued, "You had a choice. I **gave** you a choice, but you threw that chance away like if it was trash."

"What?" he replied in surprise.

The girl smirked maliciously as she said, "Allow me to enlighten you, **Con**. June 11, 2008 was the day that I met you, **doctor**."

~To Be Continued~


	14. Chapter 14: Fear Part 2

Chapter 14: Fear Part 2

The darkness faded away as an image of a young girl in a cell was seen. The girl was a younger version of Saphira who was sleeping on the cold floor. Her backpack acted like a pillow for her to rest her head on.

* * *

><p>Miko's eyes widened as she quickly opened the diary to the date to follow along.<p>

_June 11, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today must have been the most horrific experience of my life. June 11, 2008 was the day that I meet the doctor and the seeker. _

_I was fast asleep in the cell after crying for almost the whole night. Then all of a sudden I heard clanging of metal footsteps. I stopped breathing for a second before jumping when the robot banged a metal rod against the electric bars. _

_"Wake up, human!" demanded an annoyed, familiar voice. _

_I opened my eyes to see the robot called Starscream from yesterday. I backed away from the bars as far away from the bot as possible. _

_He laughed as if enjoying my constant fear of his kind. Then he turned off the electric bars and walked into the cell as he tried to grab me. I was so scared that I made a mad dash out of the cell. _

_"What?! Scrap, come back here you insolent **brat**!" he shouted as he ran after me._

_I was running so fast that I felt the burning pain of exhaustion in my legs. I heard the robot's running metallic footsteps coming closer and closer. I tried to run even faster, but my body was just too exhausted to go another step further. That's when the grey robot finally caught me. _

_I yelped when he picked me up. He looked at me with an evil smirk as he said, "You're more trouble than I thought you'd be, human." _

_"Let me go!" I said as I squirmed in his embrace. He only laughed as he started to turn around to walk up the hallway. I tried to use my strength to break free but he only tightened his grip on me even more. His grip was so tight that I started to cough violently. _

_"Quit your coughing, human girl" Starscream yelled at me. _

_But I couldn't stop coughing. I weekly said to him, "Can't breath" before everything faded to black. _

_I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I looked around to see that I was in some kind of room. My yellow eyes widened in horror when I saw sharp objects on the table next to me to my right. I heard metal footsteps coming closer towards me. _

_"Well, well, well" said an unfamiliar voice. I looked towards my left to see a red sports car in robotic form smiling maliciously at me._

* * *

><p>Miko looked up at the screen to see Knock Out horrified as he pleaded on his knees, "Please, I beg of you! Don't show me these heinous crimes I've done to you! I've changed and I regret everything that I've done to hurt you."<p>

"Oh really? Because if memory serves me right, wasn't it you who shot at me and said 'this must end, for good'?" she retorted by using Knock Out's own words against him.

He looked at her with horror as he replied, "How… how did you hear that?"

Saphira narrowed her eyes as she retorted, "I may be unconscious, but I can still feel and hear things outside of this immobile state."

"So...so you know what I'm here for then?" he asked.

She looked straight into his optics and replied, "No, I don't know why you are here inside my head, but I can guess that you are trying to find some sort of valuable information for the Decepticons."

Knock Out was about to say something when Saphira interrupted him again, "However, this psychic link does give me the chance to exact my revenge." She turned her head as if looking straight at the screens as she said, "Judgement Day has come at last! After I'm done here with Knock Out, I'll be waiting for you next Starscream and then you Megatron! Till then, I won't even utter a single word of how I was infected with this venom."

* * *

><p>Everyone was dumbfounded at what she just said.<p>

"God, how can someone be so consumed by this much hatred? And go this far as to say nothing about how she was infected when we're trying to help her?" said Fowler as he watched the girl's eyes burning with hatred.

* * *

><p>"Please Saphira, forgive me of what I've done, please?" Knock Out begged as he bowed down on the floor towards her.<p>

"That is not an option, Knock Out. Now feel the pain that I have experienced for nearly five years of being torched and alone" she said as she resumed the event before them.

* * *

><p>Miko began reading the diary again as she followed along.<p>

_"Who are you?" I asked in horror as I stared at him. _

_He smirked as he replied, "I am your doctor of doom, Knock Out." _

_I tried to get the heck out of here, but my arms and legs were bound to the metal table. Knock Out laughed at me for my attempts for escape as I continued to struggle. "Pitiful human girl, your attempts of escape are futile" he said with amusement._

_I stared at him with pleading eyes, "Please, don't kill me! I will tell you anything!" I yelled in between sobs of terror. _

_He only laughed at me even more and replied, "You honestly think that I am going to kill you? Ha Weak human girl, you truly are a sight to laugh at!" But that comment still made me very uneasy about his motives. Then he resumed while stepping closer and closer to me. _

_"No, I am not going to kill you human," he smirked and said, "Lord Megatron wishes for me to see how you tick." _

_My eyes were the size of silver dollars as my heart suddenly stopped for a split second. I squirmed in my confinements even more, but my efforts were all in vain. Knock Out grabbed one of the _syringes_ and started to lean closer to where my right arm was. I gasped in horror as the sharp metal needle was only centimeters away from my soft skin. My screams of pain echoed throughout the whole Decepticon war ship. _

_Twenty minutes had gone by as I lay on the cold metallic table in pain as Knock Out was examining my blood in a jar. "Interesting, very interesting" Knock Out said as he looked at my blood with curiosity. I was feeling very faint. I looked to my right and saw a small red patch of blood on my clothes. Everything was starting to sound all echoey as my vision blurred to darkness, yet again._

* * *

><p>Miko looked up at the screen as she saw the past version of Knock Out looking at Saphira with concern as he set the jar down and walk over to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!" he said while shaking her body. "Scrap!" he cursed as he tried to get something to revive her.<p>

Breakdown then walked into the room. He saw the human girl on the table and his partner franticly looking for something.

"What on Cybertron are you doing, Knock Out?" he asked

Knock Out turned around towards Breakdown and replied in frustration, "What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to restart her!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Red, what happened?" Breakdown asked his frantic friend.

"I don't know but when I took her 'energon' sample she… she somehow crashed on me!" Knock Out replied as he was searching for the right equipment to use on a human being.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. She's probably powering down for a while," Breakdown stated.

"Yeah, but what if she's…" Knock Out was saying before he was interrupted.

"What if she's what, Knock Out," said a sinister voice.

The two turned to the entrance to see Lord Megatron and Soundwave standing there.

"Lord Megatron" the two shuttered simultaneously.

Megatron looked at the two and then at the girl as he asked, "What is going on here?"

Knock Out replied nervously, "Nothings going on. All is quiet."

"Oh really, because I swore I heard screams coming from this very room" the Decepticon Lord replied as he narrowed his optics at Knock Out.

"Um… you see Lord Megatron, when I was taking an 'energon' sample…." Knock Out was explaining to Megatron the situation for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was looking at the girl's motionless body before walking towards her.

* * *

><p>"What's he doing?" asked Arcee as she looked at the emotionless, silent bot walking towards the girl.<p>

"I don't know, Arcee," replied Jack as he watched what the con would do next.

* * *

><p>Soundwave looked at the girl's heart rate before looking at her still body.<p>

"What are you doing, Soundwave?" questioned Megatron as he noticed his surveillance chief by the girl's body.

Soundwave turned his head as he displayed the girl's slow heartbeat.

Megatron's optics widened as he turned to the doctor and said, "How much of her life fuel did you take, Knock Out?"

"Not much, just 1.5 pints of her fuel" the medic replied.

"Then why is she out **cold**!" demanded Megatron.

"I don't know, she just crashed just like that" he replied as he snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Have you tried restarting her?" asked Breakdown.

"What did it look like I was trying to do earlier!" Knock Out replied in frustration.

Soundwave turned back to the girl as he repeated, "Crashed" in Knock Out's voice. He stretched out his tentacle arm in front of him.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked Wheeljack as he noticed Soundwave's strange behavior.

Miko's eye widened in surprise at what Soundwave was going to do to the girl next.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Knock Out

Soundwave ignored him as he lowered the electrical charge in his cable tentacle to just 15 volts. He then touched the girl's arm as static electricity shocked her.

She opened her eyes as she grumbled, "Ow!"

Soundwave retracted his tentacle arm as he waited orders from Megatron.

"Hehe, I could of done that" Knock Out said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm" said Megatron while rubbing his chin with interest.

The girl's eyes widened at who she saw in the room that fear started to make her heart beat a bit faster. Soundwave noticed her heart rate increasing a bit as he looked down towards her.

Knock Out noticed that the girl was awake as he said, "Well, look who's awake."

Everyone turned to the girl. The girl's eyes widened as she saw Megatron looking straight at her. Her eyes then saw the jar containing her blood on the table as she felt very faint again. "Ugh, not again" she whispered as her vision and hearing blurred again. Her head fell back down on the cold metal operating table with a big thud.

Breakdown and Knock Out turned to each other and said simultaneously, "She crashed again."

"Looks like she's done for the day, Knock Out" said Megatron as he looked at the girl's limp body.

"Bu...but I haven't finished!" Knock Out retorted.

Megatron gave Knock Out a look like he's going to kill him at any second.

"Uh, understood, my liege." Knock Out said as he went to go get the jar containing the girl's blood to examine in the mean time.

"Breakdown, take the girl to her cell and be cautious, she's unpredictable." Megatron ordered.

Breakdown nodded as he turned to get the girl back into her cell when Soundwave blocked him with his arm.

Megatron raised an eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "Is there a problem, Soundwave?"

Soundwave replied in his master's voice, "Take the girl to her cell."

Megatron looked at his loyal communications officer as he asked, "You want to take her to her cell?"

Soundwave nodded in reply.

"Very well, Soundwave. You can take her to her cell." Megatron replied as he turned to leave the room.

Soundwave unshackled the girl as he carried her in one hand out of the laboratory and towards her cell down the hall. He then carefully laid her body on the floor, turned on the electric bars, and went back to his post.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
